Dangerous to Love
by Inuyashagrl101
Summary: Kagome has everything. Family, friends, and the best money can buy. On their way to the mall, Kagome and Sango run into felons, Inuyasha and Miroku. Will love bloom? Or are some people too dangerous to love?
1. Chapter 1: Helping Felons

**A/N: **Hi again! It's me, Inuyashagrl101 and I've got another story for you guys and I hope you like it. I got the inspiration for this story from one of my mom's romance novels which is called 'Dangerous to Love'. That's where I got the title, but the rest of the story is my own idea. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Here's the first chapter of Dangerous to Love!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Ages

Kagome Higurshi - 17

Sango Kimura - 17

Miroku Saito - 18

Inuyasha Takahashi - 18

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 1

"Kagome!" The brown haired girl called, "We gotta get going!"

"I'm coming!" The ebony haired girl called back

"Alright Sango, let's get going" Kagome said as she came down the stairs

These two girls have been best friends since they could walk and they treat each other like sisters. The first girl, Sango, is the older of the two and has dark brown hair that goes down to her waist and coffee brown eyes. She is 5'9 in height, has light tan skin, long legs, and she is sportier (sp?) then her friend Kagome.

The younger of the two, Kagome, has ebony black hair that reaches the small of her back and crystal blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. She is 5'6 in height and has a slim figure. Her skin is so pale, that it makes her look like a porcelain doll. She has nice long legs and is the girly-girl of the two.

"Took you long enough" Sango sighed as they both made their way out the front door of Kagome's mansion

"Hey it takes time to look this good" Kagome said with a sweet smile

Kagome was wearing a faded mini skirt with rhinestones on the pockets. She paired it with a tight, white, short sleeved shirt that said '2 Cute for U' in black cursive letters across the chest with red lipstick marks around the logo. She topped it all off with red, peep toe, sling back heels.

Sango rolled her eyes and let a giggle escape her lips. The duo walked down the sidewalk, toward the Shikon Mall. Kagome slowed her strut because she thought she heard something in the alleyway she and Sango were passing.

"Kagome what-"

"Shhh" Kagome silenced her friend as she peered into the dark alley

The girls could see shadows moving in the alley and there was a dim light at the end.

"Let's get a better look" Kagome whispered

"Kagome no" Sango whispered back, "It could be dangerous"

"That hasn't stopped me before and it's not gonna stop me now" Kagome whispered as she started sneaking down the alley

"Kagome" Sango whined

"You can stay here if you want" Kagome whispered

"No, I'll come" Sango said as she followed Kagome down the alley

The girls crept down the alley as quietly as they could, but Kagome's heels clicking on the pavement didn't help.

"Who's there?" A male voice said from the back of the alley

Kagome and Sango froze and looked at each other.

"That depends" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips, "Who wants to know?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other as they heard footsteps coming toward them. Their hearts were pounding so hard, they could hear it in their ears. They saw a man with long silver hair and bright gold eyes standing before them.

"Who are you?" He asked

Kagome looked at him and looked back at Sango who shrugged back at her. The man's hair was the strangest color they ever saw and his eyes were the prettiest they ever saw. Kagome noticed that he had two silver dog ears on the top of his head and he had fangs and claws.

"I-I'm Kagome" Kagome said, "And this is my friend Sango"

"Why are you here?" He asked

"We thought we heard something coming from back here" Kagome said, "So, we thought we'd check it out"

"Hey Inuyasha who's there?" Another man said as he stood beside him, "Who are the women?"

"So, your name's Inuyasha huh?" Kagome asked with a smirk, "Who's your friend?"

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "You weren't supposed to say my name!"

"Sorry" He apologized, "I thought it was someone we did business with"

Kagome's eyes widened at what he said.

"What do you mean business?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison

"First things first" Inuyasha said, "This is Miroku"

Miroku had black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and violet eyes. Sango looked at him and a subtle smirk came over her face.

"Hi Miroku" Kagome said, "I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango"

"Ok, now that everyone has met everyone, what kind of business do you guys do anyway?" Sango asked

The guys looked at each other and back at the girls again.

"Why should we trust you?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, you might turn us in" Miroku said

"Ok, that means it's something illegal" Kagome said

Then, they all heard police sirens coming up the road.

"Damn" Inuyasha said

"What do we do?" Miroku asked, "There's no where to go back here"

"Yes there is" Kagome said

"Yeah, come with us" Sango said as she and Kagome walked to the very back of the alley

Thy guys followed them and wondered where they were going. Once they came to the back of the alley, Kagome looked around the floor.

"Hurry up" Miroku said in a panicky voice

"Let's go down here" Kagome said as she lifted a sewer hatch up from the ground

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances as they contemplated trusting the girls.

"If you guys don't wanna get caught for whatever you were doing, then you'll trust us" Sango said as she started climbing down the ladder that led to the sewer

"C'mon guys" Kagome said as she too started climbing down the ladder, "Unless you wanna get caught"

"Fine" Inuyasha said, "But this is a one time thing"

Both the guys followed the girls into the sewer with the light they had in the alley.

"It's so gross down here" Kagome said as she walked behind Sango

"How do you girls even know how to get down here?" Miroku asked

"Well, I'm not exactly a goody goody" Kagome said

"And she drags me into everything" Sango said

"I see…" Miroku said

They walked through the sewer for a few minutes before they found another ladder that leads up to the surface of the city.

"We have to go up here" Sango said as she started climbing up the ladder

"Where does this take us?" Inuyasha asked

"To another alley that's behind my house" Kagome replied as she started climbing the ladder, "It's a good distance away from where the cops were"

The gang got out of the sewer and closed the hatch that was in the second alley.

"There" Kagome said, "You're away from the cops"

"Thanks you two" Miroku said gratefully

"Well, it's not exactly our style to help felons" Kagome said, "But I guess we can make an exeption to you guys"

"We should get going" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms

"You guys should come back to my house with me and Sango!" Kagome said happily

"Kagome they're criminals" Sango whispered to her

"So?" Kagome said, "My parents are out of the country visiting family in America for the next few weeks"

"No way" Inuyasha said stubbornly

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha" Miroku said, "We don't have anywhere else to go"

"You guys could stay at my house for a while" Kagome said, "Or at least until my parents come back"

"Fine" Inuyasha said, "But only because we need a place to stay"

"Alright let's go!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist

"C'mon Miroku!" Sango said as she grabbed his wrist

The girls dragged the guys back to Kagome's house and once they got there, the guys were speechless.

"Holy shit" Inuyasha gasped as he enetered the mansion, "Think your house can be any bigger?"

"Probably" Kagome said with a smile, "My dad owns a big company, so we have some money"

"What she's trying to say is that she's loaded" Sango said

"Do you live here too?" Miroku asked Sango

"No, but I'm staying here while my family is with hers in America" Sango said with a giggle

"C'mon people" Kagome called as she walked up the stairs, "I'll show you boys your room"

Kagome let the boys stay in the guest room which was huge.

"This is a guest room?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the huge room

"Yeah" Kagome replied, "Do you like it?"

"It's huge!" Miroku said happily as he fell backwards on to one of the king sized beds in the room (that should give you a picture of how big it is)

"It's just the size of a normal hotel master suite" Kagome said with a shrug

The guys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wow" Inuyasha said under his breath as he looked around the room

"We have to take you guys shopping to get you some new clothes" Sango said as she stood beside Kagome

"Yeah" Kagome said with a nod, "But we'll do that tomorrow, for today let's just relax"

"Deal" Everyone said in unison…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's the first chapter! Do you like it? Tell me if I should continue this story because I don't know if it's any good. Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	2. Chapter 2: Follow My Lead

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of Dangerous to Love and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I'm really glad that you all like my story so far and thank you for all your awesome reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 2

Last Time

"Yeah" Kagome said with a nod, "But we'll do that tomorrow, for today let's just relax"

"Deal" Everyone said in unison…

Now

"Guys we're home!" Kagome called through the mansion

Kagome and Sango put their backpacks in the closet that was in the foyer and they started searching for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked

"Well, your house _does _have like, a million rooms" Sango said

Both the girls heard a big splash come from the backyard.

"The pool" They both said in unison

Kagome and Sango ran down the stairs and out the back doors to the pool. They saw Inuyasha sitting on a lounge chair in his swim trunks and sunglasses and Miroku was swimming in the huge built in pool.

"Hey guys!" Kagome and Sango called

Inuyasha sat up and looked over his sunglasses and Miroku climbed out of the pool.

"Hi Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he waved his hand over his head

"Hi Sango!" Miroku called

The girls walked over to them and they all started talking about their day.

"So, how was your third day living here?" Kagome asked with a bright smile

"It was good" Inuyasha replied

"This place is huge" Miroku said, "It's like one big maze"

"I know" Kagome said with a giggle

"A few times, I actually got lost in it" Miroku said

"So, how was school?" Miroku asked the girls

"It was boring as usual" Kagome said

"Yeah, nothing interesting ever happens" Sango said

"You boys never told us what you do that makes the cops come chasing after you" Sango said

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said

The guys exchanged glances and looked back at the girls.

"Well…" Miroku started

"We street race" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes and leaned back on the lounge chair he was sitting on

"You street race!?" The girls squealed excitedly

"Yup" Inuyasha replied with a nod

"That's so awesome" Kagome said happily

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and looked at her

"Yeah" Kagome said with a nod, "Me and Sango tried street racing once"

"Or three times" Sango added with a smile

"You really street raced?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, but we always won and we were never caught" Kagome said with a sweet smile

"What did you win?" Inuyasha asked

"We won a lot of money" Sango replied

"Yeah, it helped pay off the damages on my car" Kagome said

"Wow" Both the guys said in unison

"Do you guys have a gang?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I'm the leader" Inuyasha replied, "And Miroku is my right hand man"

"Cool" The girls said

"So, what should we do today?" Kagome asked with a bright smile

"I don't know" Sango said with a shrug, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We should have a pool party" Inuyasha suggested with a shrug

"Yeah!" The rest of the gang said in unison

"Alright, we need to go shopping" Kagome said as she stood up

"Why?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, for food, drinks, decorations, and me and Sango need to get new outfits to wear for tonight" Kagome explained

"Do we have to come?" Miroku asked

"Yup!" Both the girls said, "Now go get changed so we can leave"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The whole gang was helping to get ready for the party they were throwing. Inuyasha and Miroku were getting the food and drinks ready and Sango was helping Kagome decorate. Kagome was standing on a ladder, trying to put up a banner.

"Almost there" Kagome whispered to herself as she reached over a little more trying to get the banner hung up

What she didn't realize was that she was reaching over too far, and her feet were almost completely off the ladder.

"A little bit more" She whispered to herself as she tried to reach over farther

She moved her foot over, which made her fall.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she started falling

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she watched Kagome fall

Inuyasha saw Kagome falling and he quickly jumped up, caught her bridal style, and landed back on the floor. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha caught her, and she looked up at him and smiled happily.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as he put her down and she got her footing on the hard wood floor

"Careful stupid" Inuyasha said with a smile

"Sorry" Kagome said softly, "Can you help me hang this banner?"

Inuyasha sighed as he took the side of the banner she was trying to hang and jumped up and hung it for her. He landed back on the floor with a soft thud.

"Thanks" Kagome said gratefully as she looked into his bright gold eyes

"Sure" Inuyasha replied as he quickly glanced at her clear blue eyes (don't ask me how clear blue makes sense)

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of her, "Me and Sango have to go get changed into our new party clothes" she added as she grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her upstairs to the bedroom that they were sharing

Once they were in the room, Kagome quickly closed the door and locked it so the guys wouldn't walk in on them.

"What was that about?" Sango asked

"Nothing" Kagome replied with a shrug and a smile

"Ok…" Sango said as she walked to the shopping bags tha had their new party outfits in them, "Let's get changed"

Kagome nodded as she got her outfit and changed. Kagome's outfit was a pair of denim short shorts that she had personalized so they said 'Kagz' on the back pocket in purple curly letters. Paired with the shorts was a tight, purple, Aeropostal t-shirt that said 'Aerpostal' in white sparkly letters across the chest. The whole outfit was topped off with black, peep toe, ankle strap heels. Under her outfit she was wearing her black string bikini and she put her hair up into a high ponytail with a few pieces of hair falling around her face.

Sango's outfit was a black denim mini skirt with a chain hanging from the right side. To go with the skirt, is a white tube top that said 'Sexy' in black cursive letters and a red lipstick mark around the word. To top the whole look off, she wore black strappy heels. Under her outfit, she wore her red bikini. Sango left her hair down and brushed it.

"What do you think Sango?" Kagome asked as she turned around

"Looking good" Sango said, "What do you think about me?"

"Perfect" Kagome said with a smile, "The guys won't know what hit them"

The girls came down the stairs and the guys didn't know what to say.

"What do you think boys?" Kagome asked as she put her hands on her hips

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then back at the girls.

"W-Wow" Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison

"That's what we thought you'd say" Sango said as she and Kagome giggled

"Are you boys ready?" Kagome asked

"Yeah we're ready" Miroku said

"Good, then let's people this party!" Kagome said happily as she grabbed the phone and started inviting people to their party

20 minutes later

The gang's party was going great. Kagome and Sango were in the middle of a huge group of guys dancing and Inuyasha and Miroku were hanging out by the pool with a small group of girls.

"Let's go see what the boys are up to" Kagome said to Sango

Sango nodded as she and Kagome made their way out the backdoors to the pool.

The girls saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on lounge chairs with a small group of giggling girls.

"Let's put Inuyasha and Miroku to the test" Kagome said with a sly smile

"What do you mean?" Sango asked

"Well, you're into Miroku right?" Kagome asked

"I guess…" Sango replied

"And I think I'm into Inuyasha" Kagome said, "So, what we'll do is see if they're into us"

"How do we do that?" Sango asked

"You're wearing your bikini under your clothes right?" Kagome asked with a smirk

"Yeah…" Sango replied with a nod

"Good" Kagome whispered, "Follow my lead"…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Gotcha there didn't I? I thought I'd leave you guys at a cliffy for this chapter. What do you think the girls' plan is? There's only one way to find out! But in the mean time, pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Handle It?

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I know I left you guys at a cliffy last chapter, but chapter 3 is here and ready to read. So, I bet you all can guess what Kagome and Sango are gonna do to test Inuyasha and Miroku right? If not, then you'll find out in this chapter! Thanx to all my fabulous readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 3

Last Time

"You're wearing your bikini under your clothes right?" Kagome asked with a smirk

"Yeah…" Sango replied with a nod

"Good" Kagome whispered, "Follow my lead"…

Now

Kagome nodded at Sango and she returned it.

'_I wonder what Kagome's plan is?' _Sango wondered as Kagome turned around and flung the backdoors open

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled into the house, "Y'all having fun?"

All the guys gave cat calls, wolf howls, and cheers as Kagome smiled seductively and put her hand behind her ear, signaling for them to be louder.

"That's what I thought" Kagome said, "Alright everyone, the party's moving to the pool!"

Kagome started strutting towards the pool with Sango at her side and the entire party behind them.

Inuyasha and Miroku saw the girls with a huge group of guys behind them and they were all coming their way. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances, then returned their gaze to Kagome and Sango.

The girls stopped when they reached Inuyasha and Miroku and they leaned down and whispered something in their ears.

"Now we'll show you how you party at our house" The girls whispered as they leaned back up and winked at the guys who were staring at them with wide eyes and a little bit of drool dripping out of the side of their mouths

Kagome giggled lightly as she looked at the group of guys standing in front of them ready to do almost anything they say.

"Alright time to get our Saturday night on!" Kagome yelled as she smiled and the boys cheered

'_I'm not gonna let Kagome have all the fun' _Sango thought as she stepped toward the group

"Ok guys, time to have some fun in the pool!" Sango yelled as she looked at Kagome and they both smiled evily (remember, they're standing inbetween Inu and Miroku and the group of boys)

"But before we can get in the water" Kagome started

"We have to get in our bathing suits" Sango finished as everyone cheered once again

All the guys started stripping down to their swim trunks that was under their clothes. The girls just smiled and giggled as they waited for the guys to be done. Once all the guys were in their bathing suits, Kagome and Sango started to slowly strip down to their bikinis. They slowly lifted their shirts up over their heads as all the guys whistled and howled. The girls glanced back at Inuyasha and Miroku only to see them staring back at them with lust filled eyes.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stripped off her shirt and he could feel WW III going on between his legs.

'_Oh yeah, our plan is working overtime' _The girls thought in unison as they undid their pants/skirts and slowly slid them down and kicked them off to the side along with their high heels.

"Alright everyone time to get in the pool and party!" Both the girls yelled in unison as they pointed to the pool and everyone started jumping in and cheering

The girl turned on their heels and walked back to Inuyasha and Miroku who were still in a daze. The girls sat in front of them and waved their hands in front on their faces.

"Earth to Inuyasha" Kagome said as she giggled

"Miroku is anyone home?" Sango asked as she laughed also

"Wha-What?" Inuyasha asked snapping out of his trance

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he stared at Sango who was sitting in front of him

"Are you gonna join our party?" Sango asked both the guys

"If you can handle it" Kagome challenged with a devilish smirk

"Oh, we can handle it" Inuyasha reassured with a smirk

"Oh really?" Sango asked

"Proove it" Both the girls said as they stood up and motioned with one finger to join them (you know, the come here guesture)

Both the girls were close to laughing out loud because the guys were practically drooling a river. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up in front of Kagome and Sango and stared deeply into their eyes.

"You ready to party?" Kagome whispered as she looked into his bright amber eyes and smiled seductively

A smile danced across Inuyasha's face as he stared into her icy blue eyes.

"The real question is are _you _ready to party" Inuyasha replied

"Ha, partying is what I do" Kagome said in a cocky tone as she turned around and walked to the edge of the pool, with Inuyasha following

"Let's party Miroku" Sango whispered with a smile as she turned and walked to the edge of the pool, next to Kagome and Inuyasha

"Hey everyone!" Kagome yelled as everyone in the pool looked her way

"We've got a few new comers to our party!" Sango yelled as everyone cheered

"This is Inuyasha" Kagome said as she ran her hand down his arm

"And this is Miroku" Sango said running her hand down Miroku's arm

Everyone yelled hi as they cheered and the boys exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"But before they can party with us" Sango started

"They gotta strip to their swim trunks!" Kagome finished as everyone cheered again and chanted 'take it off'

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged as they started taking off their clothes. Once they were in their swim trunks, they both jumped in the pool. Sango and Kagome both clapped and cheered for them.

"Great job boys" Kagome said as the boys came to the surface of the water

"You can now officially party with us" Sango said sexy smile

"So everyone, I hope you guys have fun and make sure you party hard cause it's on til the break of dawn!" Kagome cheered as she struck a pose and music started blasting from a radio Sango was holding (don't ask me how she randomly got a radio)

Everyone cheered and started swimming, dancing, talking, eating, and drinking. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and giggled.

"I can't believe how well our plan went" Sango said with a giggle

"Yeah, but now we know that the guys are into us too" Kagome whispered, just in case anyone heard, "Now we can have some real fun"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked

"Well, now we can tease them" Kagome replied with a devilish smile

"This is going to be one hell of a party" Sango said as she nodded

Kagome shrugged as she grabbed Sango's wrist and they both jumped into the pool…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 3! I hope you liked their party and chapter 4 should be out soon enough. But for now you review and I reply, the usual. Another thing, I hope you guys have a fun night tonight and Happy Halloween!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	4. Chapter 4: Smoothies!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is here for you to read and enjoy. This chapter is going to have some fluff, smoothies, and a big mess. Can you guess what's gonna happen? Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Keep doing your stuff!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 4

Last Time

"This is going to be one hell of a party" Sango said as she nodded

Kagome shrugged as she grabbed Sango's wrist and jumped into the pool…

Now

Kagome winced as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. It's been about four days since felons, Inuyasha and Miroku, moved in with her and her best friend Sango and it was the day after their party.

Kagome looked at her alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand that was next to her queen sized bed. It read 8:09 AM. Kagome rubbed her eyes again as she yawned and flung her royal blue silk sheets to her left. She crawled to the edge of her bed and tried to find the opening of her sheer white canopy.

'_I can never get out of this thing' _ Kagome thought

It took her another ten minutes, but Kagome finally found the opening of her canopy and she got out of bed. She stretched and yawned again as she grabbed her black satin robe and walked out of her room and down the hall to Sango's room. Kagome knocked on the door and entered the room Sango was staying in.

"Sango are you awake?" Kagome whispered as she saw that Sango was still in bed

'_I'll let her sleep' _Kagome thought as she turned around and exited the room

She closed the door slowly and went down the hall and took a right and went to the end of that hall, which was where the guys were staying. Kagome knocked on the door lightly and waited to see if there would be an answer. She didn't hear anything, so she gripped the glass doorknob and opened the door slowly and peaked into the room. Kagome saw both the guys still asleep in their beds. She smiled evily to herself.

'_I'll let Sango sleep sure, but I can have some fun with them' _Kagome thought as she crept silently into the room and shut the door

She winced because the door made a pretty loud sound and she watched as Inuyasha just rolled over.

"Phew" Kagome sighed quiently

Kagome crept to the edge of Inuyasha's bed and crawled over to him. She looked down at him and smiled to herself.

'_He looks so cute when he's asleep' _Kagome thought as she let her index finger run down his cheek

He leaned into her touch and Kagome quickly pulled her hand away. Her heart was racing and her hands started shaking.

'_Relax Kags' _Kagome told herself as she started calming down

She leaned down to his furry dog ear and whispered into it.

"Inuyasha" She whispered, "Inuyasha wake up"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and a small gasp escaped his lips. Kagome leaned back up and smiled down at the now awake Inuyasha.

"Morning" Kagome said with a giggle

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Yup, I'm your personal wake up call" Kagome replied with a sweet smile and a wink

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn

"Yup" Kagome said with a nod, "So get up"

"No" Inuyasha replied with a smile

'_He's testing me' _Kagome thought as she mentally smiled, _'I'll turn the tables on him'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome whined as she tugged as his hand, "C'mon, it's time to get up"

Inuyasha didn't budge, he just laid there saying no. Kagome 'slipped' and she almost landed right on top of Inuyasha, but she caught herself. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome and Kagome just stared back at him (her hands were on eathier side of Inuyasha, which was supporting her so she wouldn't fall on him).

"S-Sorry" Kagome whispered

"I'm not" Inuyasha whispered with a sexy smile

Kagome giggled softly and stared into his amber eyes. Kagome looked to the top of his head and she saw his cute furry dog ears twitching.

"Go ahead" Inuyasha sighed with a smile

Kagome smiled as she reached up and started rubbing his ears between her thumb and index finger. Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut as a purr escaped his throat. Kagome giggled and pulled her hand away from his ear. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled seductively.

"C'mon, we'd better get up" Kagome said with a giggle

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha whined

"You sound like a five year old" Kagome said giggling, "And yes, we have to"

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed as he got up, taking Kagome with him

Both of them exited the room, being sure not to wake Miroku, and they headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once they entered the kitchen, Inuyasha was once again speechless.

"This is your kitchen?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes

The kitchen was huge. It had a gray tile floor and a ton of counter space with a kitchen island in the middle. The counters were granite and the walls were painted white. Everything was stainless steel, including the refridgerator (sp?).

"Yup" Kagome said with a nod, "We have to make our own breakfast though because my chef is on vacation for the next few days"

"You have a chef?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course" Kagome said with a shrug

"How do you get all this money anyway?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, daddy owns Dream Stage Entertainment" Kagome said with a shrug, "So we get loads of money"

"You can say that again" Inuyasha mumbled

"Do you like smoothies?" Kagome asked as she got the ingredients out of the fridge (the blender is on the island)

"Yeah" Inuyasha said, "But I don't know how to make them"

"Then I'll teach you" Kagome said cheerfully as she set the ingredients on the island next to the blender

Inuyasha shrugged as he stood next to Kagome and watched her make the first smoothie.

"Ok, now you try" Kagome said as she switched spots with Inuyasha

Inuyasha put all the ingredients in the blender, but he forgot to put the top on it.

"So now I hit this button?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for the button

"No! Wait!" Kagome said

Inuyasha hit the button and Kagome ducked under the island as smoothie went everywhere, including all over Inuyasha. Kagome saw the blender plug in the outlet and she quickly unplugged it as she slowly got up from under the island. She looked at Inuyasha and he was covered in strawberry banana smoothie.

"You forgot to put the top on the blender" Kagome said as she laughed

"Thanks for the tip" Inuyasha said as he narrowed his eyes at her

Kagome continued to laugh as Inuyasha tried to clean himself off.

"Oh, hold on" Kagome said as she wiped some of the smoothie off his neck with her index finger and licked it off to taste it

"Hmm, not bad" Kagome said with a smile

Inuyasha smiled at her and licked the smoothie off his lips to taste it as well.

"Mmm, you're right" Inuyasha said, "It's pretty good"

Kagome laughed at him again and grabbed a wet rag and started wiping his face and neck off.

"Good morning" Sango and Miroku said as they peeked into the kitchen

"Morning sleeping beauty" Kagome said with a smile as she continued to clean Inuyasha's face, "And her prince"

Sango elbowed Kagome in the side as she blushed furiously.

"What happened in here?" Miroku asked

"I was teaching Inuyasha how to make smoothies" Kagome said, "But he forgot to put the top on the blender before he turned it on"

"Smooth" Miroku said with an amused smile

"Shut it" Inuyasha snapped as he helped Kagome clean the island and the floor

Once everything was clean and everyone ate breakfast, took showers, and got changed, they all decided to sit in the living room to watch some of their favorite shows. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:12 PM.

"Uh, girls" Miroku started, "We have to leave later tonight"

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and looked back at the guys.

"Why?" Sango asked

"Because we have a race tonight" Inuyasha said

"Really?" Kagome asked as her face lit up

"Yeah" Inuyasha said hesitantly, he already knew what she was gonna ask next

"Can we come?" Kagome asked

"No" Inuyasha said firmly

"Why not?" Kagome whined

"It's too dangerous" Inuyasha said

"So?" Kagome said

"Yeah, we live for danger" Sango said

"I don't care" Inuyasha said, "You're not going"

"Why not?" Kagome asked annoyed, "We can handle it"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shrugged

"I don't really want you girls to go eathier" Miroku said, "Something bad can happen and you could get really hurt"

"So what?" The girls said in unison

"If you think a few street gangs are gonna get the best of us, you'd better think again" Kagome said in a cocky tone

"Fine whatever" Inuyasha said, finally caving, "But if you get hurt don't blame us"

The girls sqealed and started jumping up and down.

"This is going to be so cool!" They both sqealed excitedly as they sat back down on the couch and started calming down

"Please tell me you're done screaming" Inuyasha said as he uncovered his sensitive ears

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome purred as she crawled over to him and started rubbing his ears gently

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled. They were thinking the exact same thing.

"They're falling for each other" Sango mouthed out with a smile

"Big time" Miroku mouthed back with a funny smile

Inuyasha was purring like crazy while Kagome was rubbing his ears. Inuyasha's foot started moving, just like a dog. Kagome started giggling and Inuyasha automatically opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Don't make fun of me" Inuyasha warned with a smile as he closed his eyes again

"I didn't say anything" Kagome replied with a giggle

"Alright you two" Miroku said, "We're leaving at ten and the race is at midnight"

Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and she blushed bright red.

"Yeah, we have to stop at our gang's secret hiding place where we keep our cars, then we have to meet the other gang at the bridge" Inuyasha said

"Ok, what should we do to pass the time?" Kagome asked

"Let's swim!" Sango said happily

Everyone shrugged and went to get changed…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 4 for you! I hope you liked it! The next chappie is gonna be the gang's adventure at the street race. This is where the title comes into play. Hehehehe! Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	5. Chapter 5: Adrenaline Rush

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's just me again and it's time to read chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it and be ready for a serious adrenaline rush. Don't forget to review or PM me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 5

Last Time

"Ok, what should we do to pass the time?" Kagome asked

"Let's swim!" Sango said happily

Everyone shrugged and went to get changed…

Now

"That was so much fun!" Kagome said laughing as she and the rest of the gang walked in through the backdoors

"Yeah" Sango said as she laughed, "But we'd better get ready to leave"

Everyone nodded and went into their rooms to get ready for the race. Kagome got out of the shower and started looking through her closet for something hott to wear for tonight. She pulled out a tight, white, long sleeved button up shirt.

"Hmmm, I can work with this" Kagome said to herself as she went over to her vanity and grabbed the sissors (sp?) that were on it

She cut the bottom of the shirt off so it ended about three inches below her breasts. Kagome also cut the sleeves so they were quarter length. She held it up and marveled at her masterpiece.

"Now I can wear it" Kagome said as she smiled and nodded

She put it on her bed and searched through the drawers in her dresser. She pulled out a black denim mini skirt she had that had a frayed bottom. Kagome smiled and nodded to herself.

"Perfect" She whispered as she laid it on the bed below the top, so she could see how it looks

Kagome dried off and started to get dressed into her masterpiece of an outfit. She put on a black silky bra with matching panties and slipped on her white button up shirt that she cut into a belly shirt. Kagome buttoned the last button on the shirt and left the rest of them unbuttoned which left a healthy amount of clevage showing. The bridge and part of the cups of her black bra was showing and the shirt exposed her toned stomach and her dangly diamond belly ring. Kagome stepped into her black mini skirt and she slipped it up her legs and settled it on her hips as she zipped and buttoned it. Kagome searched through her closet and put on her knee high black leather boots that had four inch heels on them. Kagome stepped in front of her full length mirror that was on the back of her door.

"Inuyasha is going to have a heart attack when he sees me in this" Kagome said to herself as she giggled

Kagome brushed her hair and put on her 'evening' eye shadow and clear lips gloss as she waited for Sango to meet her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o With Sango 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango looked through her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear that would make Miroku drool. She came across a tight, black t-shirt that said 'Rebel' across the chest in white rhinestones and a rhinestone skull and crossbones below it. She pulled it out and looked it up and down and nodded.

"I just have to fix it up a bit" Sango said as she grabbed the scissors (sp?) that were on her dresser (don't ask me why they have scissors in their bedroom)

Sango cut the neckline of the shirt so it was a deep V. Then she cut a slit in the middle of the short sleeves so when she put it on, half of the sleeve was on her shoulder, where it was supposed to be, and the other half was hanging off her shoulder. Sango held it up to her body and looked into her full length mirror and smiled to herself.

"Now that's more me" Sango said to herself

She put the shirt on her bed and she pulled out a plaid mini skirt that has a chain hanging from the left side. Sango nodded to herself as she took the white towel off her naked body and put on a lacey blood red bra with matching panties. Sango put her masterpiece outfit on and put on black strapy three inch heels. She brushed her hair and left it down as she put on her 'evening' eye shadow (hopefully ya'll know what evening eye shadow is) and blood red lipstick with some clear gloss over it.

"Alright, time to go to Kagome's room" Sango said to herself as she looked at her reflection and smiled at herself

Sango peeked out into the hallway to see if the guys were out there. She didn't see them, so Sango quickly exited her room, ran down the hall and knocked on Kagome's door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o With Kagome 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome jumped when she heard knocking on her door.

"Kagome open up" Sango whispered, "The guys should be coming for us soon"

Kagome opened the door and Sango quickly entered and Kagome quickly closed the door.

"Wow Kags" Sango said as she looked at the outfit Kagome was wearing, "You look great"

"You too" Kagome said as she lokoed at Sango's outfit, "Wait til the guys get a load of us"

Sango giggled and nodded as she brushed her hair again.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Girls it's time to go" Miroku called

The girls looked at each other and giggled. Kagome opened the door and both her and Sango stepped out of the room and smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Same went for Miroku and Sango.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked as she spun around once, giving Inuyasha the full view of the outfit

"Uh, wow" Inuyasha choked out

Kagome smiled and giggled as she started down the stairs.

"C'mon gang we don't wanna be late now do we?" Kagome said with a smile as everyone followed her

They all stood outside and the girls looked at the guys with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"C'mon, we can walk to the hideout" Mioku said as he and Inuyasha started walking down the road toward the alley

Sango and Kagome shrugged as they ran to catch up with the guys. They walked down the sidewalk for a while and they came to an old abandoned warehouse that was a little ways outside Tokyo. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around to make sure no one was watching them. They knocked on the door three times and whispered something to the guy that was on the other side of the door. The door opened and they all stepped inside only to see a beautiful bittersweet orange Lamborghini Gallardo GT3 with a black spoiler and black flames flowing up the sides toward the front of the car (my dad is a car fanatic, so I know a lot about them). Kagome's eyes grew three times their size when she saw the car.

"Oh my Kami" Kagome gasped as she walked up to it and looked inside it, "This car is gorgeous"

"Inuyasha, who are the women?" One of the gang members, Hojo, asked with a funny smile on his face as he looked Kagome up and down

Inuyasha let a low growl errupt from his throat as he sent a death glare to him.

"They're off limits" Inuyasha growled, "Especially her" he added as he looked over to Kagome

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes at him. She walked up to him and circled him slowly. Inuyasha just stood there, looking at her like she was crazy. Kagome stopped behind him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into his cute dog ear.

"Getting jealous are we?" She whispered with a smirk as she traced circle patterns on his shoulder

Inuyasha started to get hot as he felt Kagome's body pressed against his back. He spun around and faced her. He gave her a toothy smile as he looked her up and down. Kagome noticed this and put her hands on her hips and smiled a cocky smile.

"Well, how could you not be jealous?" Kagome said in a cocky tone as she shrugged and walked back to the car, "Am I allowed to touch?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Go for it" He sighed, _'Why can I never say no to her?' _

Kagome smiled brightly as she ran her hand down the car as she walked along the side. She walked all the way around the car before turning and seeing a tall man standing in front of her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Um, hi" Kagome said with a bright smile

"Hi, my name's Hojo" He said

Kagome smiled at him and shook his hand, "I'm Kagome"

"So, are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Hojo asked

"No, we're just friends" Kagome replied as she waved her hand in front of her nervously, "I'd better get going, I think Inuyasha's waiting"

Kagome walked back to Inuyasha and smiled sweetly at him, "Hey there stranger"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flashed her half smile.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Inuyasha yelled

Everyone agreed as they all got in their cars and started toward the bridge. Inuyasha got in the orange Lambo and Kagome got in the passenger seat and Miroku and Sango took their other street car they use in races which was a silver Lambo with a blue spoiler and blue flames flowing up the side toward the front of the car (the orange one is Inuyasha's and the silver one is Miroku's).

At the Race

They pulled up to where they were supposed to start the race and they all got out of their cars. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to Miroku and Sango and they started talking and tried to figure out who would be riding with Inuyasha in the race.

"Oh! Can I ride with you Inuyasha please?" Kagome pleaded

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mulled it over in his head.

"I don't know Kagome" Inuyasha started, "I mean, Miroku usually rides with me"

"Oh don't worry about me" Miroku said, "Take her with you Inuyasha, I'll stay here with Sango" he added with a funny smile as Sango blushed

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's hopeful face and he couldn't help but cave.

"Let's go" Inuyasha sighed

Kagome's face lit up and she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome said happily as she pulled away from their hug

She hugged Miroku and Sango and she linked arms with Inuyasha as they walked up to the other street gang.

"Hey Takahashi" The leader of the other gang, Koga said with a smirk

"Koga" Inuyasha spat, "You ready to loose?"

Kagome smiled and held onto Inuyasha's arm and looked at Koga's gang. They looked less then impressive.

'_We can totally take them' _Kagome thought as her smile grew wider

Koga noticed Kagome and he smirked and looked her up and down. Kagome snapped out of her trance and saw Koga staring at her.

"Who's the new women Takahashi?" Koga asked

Inuyasha growled again as he felt Kagome rub his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled and nodded.

"This is Kagome" Inuyasha introduced

"Kagome huh?" Koga asked with a smile, "Well then Kagome maybe you wanna trade up and be with a real man"

Inuyasha growled again as Kagome rubbed his arm again to calm him down.

"Actually Koga, I think I'm already with a real man" Kagome replied with a smile, "And Inuyasha is top knotch thank you very much" she added with a cocky smile

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah right, he's not even a real demon" Koga said, "He's just a half breed"

Inuyasha was ready to beat Koga senseless, but Kagome gave him a 'look' and she rubbed his arm again.

"He might be a half demon, but he's twice the man you'll ever be" Kagome fired back at him

"You think so?" Koga asked with a slight scowl gracing his face

"I know so" Kagome replied

Koga smiled and let a chuckle escape his lips, "So we got a tough chick on our hands huh?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "You better believe it, I could take you with my hands tied"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with admiration, _'Wow, she really is tough' _

"Ha, I bet you've never even been in a fight" Koga said with a chuckle

Kagome laughed and sent a cocky smile his way

"I've been in plenty of fights and I've never lost anything" Kagome fired back at him, "And I'm not gonna start now"

Sango quickly stepped between the two gangs, "Ok, enough talk let's race!"

Kagome smiled and flipped her ebony strands behind her shoulder as she and Inuyasha climbed into the orange Lambo. They buckled their seat belts and Inuyasha pulled up to the starting line.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started, still looking straight ahead

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome replied with a smile

"Thanks for what you said back there" Inuyasha said with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks, "Even if you didn't mean it"

Kagome blushed slightly at his words and she smiled brightly at him.

"Of course I meant it" Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I meant it" Kagome repeated with a giggle, "I never say things I don't mean and I never start something I can't finish"

Inuyasha smiled at her as a chuckle escaped his lips as he returned his gaze to straight ahead of him. Kagome giggled again as she saw Sango step inbetween and a little bit ahead of the two cars that were racing.

Sango was holding two white handkerchiefs in each of her hands.

"Ready?" Sango yelled as she looked at Inuyasha and held up her right hand and shook the handkerchief

Inuyasha nodded and reved (sp?) the engine of his car. Sango smiled at them and nodded.

"Set?" Sango yelled as she looked at Koga and held up her left hand and shook the handkerchief

Koga nodded and reved (sp?) the engine of his car. Sango nodded as she shook both the handkerchiefs.

"Go!" Sango yelled as she swung both her arms down to her sides as both the cars sped off past her

Everyone cheered and they all quickly got in their cars and started toward the finish line, around the race track, so they could be there to greet the racers.

Kagome leaned back on her seat and tried to relax. She looked at Inuyasha and he was completely focused on the road ahead of them. Kagome smiled to herself as she looked out the window and realized how fast they were going. She saw Koga's car coming closer to their side, trying to bump into them.

"Inuyasha Koga's trying to bump us out of the way" Kagome said as calmly as she could

Inuyasha half smiled and nodded as he quickly turned the tables on Koga and bumped his car out of the way. Kagome let out the breath she was holding in and leaned her head back on the headrest to try to calm herself down. Inuyasha glanced at her for a mere half second and he smiled a toothy smile and chuckled a bit.

"Not used to this huh?" Inuyasha asked

"Not at all" Kagome breathed out as she smiled and giggled

Kagome gasped as she felt something bump into the side of the car she was on. She looked out the window and saw that it was Koga's car. Koga bumped into them again and Kagome jerked to the left and let out a little yelp.

"He better not scratch the paint" Inuyasha whispered as he tightened his grip of the steering wheel as he pushed on the gas petal a little harder as they passed Koga

Kagome let out a deep breath as she looked behind them and saw Koga trying to catch up. Kagome could feel the blood rushing through her veins and she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Adrenaline rush huh?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at him and half smiled.

"Yeah, but how can you tell?" Kagome replied

"I can smell it all over you" Inuyasha said with a grin, "I am half demon"

Kagome sighed and smiled.

"What kind of demon are you exactly?" Kagome asked

"I'm half dog demon" Inuyasha replied, "Can't you tell?"

Kagome giggled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so"

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence for a few minutes, until they saw the draw bridge come into sight. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she realized that the bridge was coming up to let to boats into the country (I don't know if there is a draw bridge anywhere near Toyko, but in this story there is).

"What are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked, "The bridge is coming up"

Inuyasha chuckled at her question.

"What do you think we're gonna do?" He asked, "We're gonna jump the bridge"

"We're gonna what?!" Kagome asked, "We'll never make it"

"We will if we floor it" Inuyasha replied as he pushed the gas petal to the floor

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of globes as they started up the one end of the bridge.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna do this" Kagome said as they came closer to the gap between the ends of the bridge

"What? You've never done anything impulsive?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I have" Kagome replied, "But I'm not crazy"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, now you are"

Kagome felt the car go off the end of the bridge. She looked out the window and she saw the water below them. They both let out a gasp as they landed on the other end of the bridge. They drove down the other end of the bridge and across the finish line with Koga following soon after. Kagome and Inuyasha just sat in the car and looked out the windshield. Kagome slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and took in and let out a few deep breaths.

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as everyone cheered around them

Inuyasha looked at her and sent her a toothy grin as he let out the breath he was holding in.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked quietly as she looked into Inuyasha's molten amber eyes

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Well, we just won the race" Inuyasha said, "And we jumped a bridge"

Kagome smiled and sighed heavily.

"Wow" Kagome sighed as she started laughing

Inuyasha saw her laughing, which made him laugh too.

"Why are we laughing?" Inuyasha asked between laughs

"I don't know" Kagome said as she gasped for air, "I just started laughing"

The two of them got out of the car and were surrounded by their gang.

"Oh my Kami" Sango said, "Are you guys alright?"

"Well I'm lightheaded, I can feel the blood rushing through my veins, and my legs feel like jello, but besides that I'm fine" Kagome said all in one breath

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Let's go collect our money" Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded as she linked arms with Inuyasha as they walked up to Koga and his gang.

"I believe you owe us some money wolf" Inuyasha said in a cocky tone with a wide grin

Koga swished his black ponytail around a bit as he got out the money they bet.

"Here mutt" Koga scoffed, "One thousand dollars"

Kagome nearly fell backwards.

"One thousand dollars!?" Kagome said, "We jumped a bridge for one thousand dollars!?"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes Kagome" Inuyasha said, "We jumped a bridge for one thousand dollars"

"That's like pocket change" Kagome said, "Well, to me at least" she added under her breath

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swiped the money quickly from Koga's hands.

"Let it go Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as they walked back to their gang as everyone cheered and congratulated (sp?) them.

I don't know about you, but _that's _what I call an adrenaline rush…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Ok, that's chapter 5! Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing or PM me! The next chapter should be out soon! Now it's time to clicky clicky the pretty review button!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Wars

**A/N: **Hi again! I'm back with chapter 6 of Dangerous to Love and I hope you all like it! I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best and I couldn't ask for more. Well, I hope you like this chapter and pleeze review or PM me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 6

Last Time

"Let it go Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as they walked back to their gang as everyone cheered and congratulated (sp?) them.

I don't know about you, but _that's _what I call an adrenaline rush…

Now

The whole gang got back from the race and they all were beat. Especially Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone said goodnight and they all went to their rooms to get some sleep.

Kagome changed into a pair of light green Tweety pajama pants and a light green shirt that matched. She crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep, with no avail.

'_Why can't I fall asleep?' _Kagome thought as she stared at the ceiling, _'I wonder if Inuyasha is asleep yet?' _

Kagome sighed to herself, _'Why am I thinking about him? It's not that I like him like that, he's more of a close friend…that just happens to be really cute and have the most adorable dog ears ever…' _

Kagome giggled as she thought about Inuyasha's ears, _'Maybe I am falling for him…' _

She looked at her alarm clock and it read 3:21 AM. Kagome sighed to herself as she slowly got up from her bed and stretched. She walked to her door and gripped the glass doorknob, then she hesitated for a minute.

'_Maybe he's already asleep' _One voice in her head told her, _'But what if he's not?' _another voice told her, _'I don't know, what am I gonna say to him?' _she fought with herself, _'Just tell him that you couldn't sleep, you know he likes you too' _

Kagome tried to shake all the thoughts from her head. Curse being a Gemini, the sign of the twins which explains the voices in her head that are always fighting.

'_Shut up you two!' _Kagome screamed in her head as she opened the door and walked into the dark hallway, _'I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not' _

'_That's my girl!' _The second voice cheered

Kagome smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her and started feeling her way down the hall, trying not to fall and kill herself. She felt the door to Sango's room, so she knew she made it half way down the hall.

'_So far so good' _Kagome thought as she made her way to the hall where the boys' bedroom was

She walked to the end of the hall and she felt the boys' bedroom door. She put her ear to it, just to see if anyone was awake or moving at least.

'_Nothing, he must be asleep already' _The first voice told her, _'Let's just go back to bed' _

'_No! You're not going to bed unless it's with him' _The second voice fired back

'_Wait, so now you're telling me to sleep with him?!' _ Kagome asked herself

'_Well, wasn't that the plan?' _The second voice asked, _'Plus, you know you wanna' _

'_I don't know, both of you just shut up, you're making me have second thoughts' _Kagome told herself

'_C'mon, you're Kagome Higurashi and you've faced worse things then this' _The second voice told her

Kagome smiled and nodded as she slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and she heard someone shift in their bed. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breathe as she crept to the side of Inuyasha's bed.

'_Wow, I have better stealth skills then I thought, I didn't even make a sound' _Kagome thought as she mentally smiled

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha are you awake?"

She heard him roll over towards her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome smiled, _'See, he wasn't asleep!' _the second voice cheered.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Kagome said innocently

Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself.

"No, not at all" Inuyasha replied, "I couldn't sleep anyway"

"Me either (sp?)" Kagome whispered as she yawned

"You sound tired" Inuyasha said

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and squinted her eyes trying to see where Inuyasha was exactly.

"Yeah, a little bit" Kagome replied

Inuyasha sat up in the bed.

"C'mon" Inuyasha said as he lifted the white silk sheets up next to him

Kagome's heart started pounding like crazy, _'Now's your chance!' _The second voice in her head said happily.

"Wha-What?" Kagome asked blushing heavily

Inuyasha laughed again softly.

"C'mon, since we can't sleep separately, maybe we'll be able to sleep together" Inuyasha said as he patted the spot next to him

Kagome exhaled the breath that hitched in her throat as she started crawling onto the bed.

"Where are you?" Kagome whispered as she peered into the darkness

Inuyasha reached over to her and grabbed her hand and put it on his chest.

"I'm right here" Inuyasha whispered

Kagome crawled over to where her hand was and she settled herself under the silk sheets. Inuyasha laid down with her and he wrapped his arm around her slim waist as she settled herself, using his chest as a pillow. Kagome could feel her heart beating like wild fire and she was sure Inuyasha could hear it.

"Good night Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she yawned

"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha replied as he yawned also

'_That's my girl' _The second voice in her head said happily

'_Yeah, but how are we gonna explain this to Sango and Miroku?' _The first voice asked

'_We'll worry about that in the morning, for now let's just enjoy' _The second voice replied

Kagome smiled to herself as she and Inuyasha both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Miroku was the first one up the next morning. He yawned and stretched as he got up and off his bed.

"Inuyasha you awake?" Miroku asked

He walked over to Inuyasha's bed and he practically fainted. He did a double take and saw Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up in the same bed.

"Well, looky here" Miroku whispered, "Sango has to see this"

Miroku quietly walked to Sango's room and woke her up so she could see Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You're lying" Sango said as she followed Miroku down the hall towards their room

"No I'm not" Miroku said, "You have to see them"

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed as they entered the boys' room. Sango looked at Inuyasha's bed and she almost fainted too.

"Oh my Kami" Sango said as she giggled, "We so have to bust them when they wake up"

Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Definatley"…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, that's chapter 6! I hope you liked it and pleeze review or PM me! The next chapter should be out soon, so keep your eye out for it!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	7. Chapter 7: Tangled Up In You

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! I'm back again and I hope y'all like this chapter! In this chappie, Sango and Miroku bust Kagome and Inuyasha big time. Hehehehe! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 7

Last Time

"Oh my Kami" Sango said as she giggled, "We so have to bust them when they wake up"

Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Definatley"…

Now

Kagome yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and saw Inuyasha was still asleep. She smiled as she leaned over him and looked at his sleeping form.

'_He looks so peaceful' _Kagome thought as she smiled down at him

Kagome looked at his long silver tresses that were now wrapped around both of them. She traced the line of his hair up to his dog ears. Kagome pushed back the urge to touch his ears as she traced the line of his long bangs down to his eyes that were now closed.

'_Too bad his eyes are closed' _She thought as she traced down his cheeks and jaw line to his neck and chest

Kagome looked at the alarm clock and it read 10:47 AM.

'_We are so busted…' _Kagome thought as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall

Kagome listened intently to the footsteps, but surprisingly to her they went right past the room she and Inuyasha were in.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked drowsily as he leaned up on his elbows

Kagome looked back at him and smiled brightly.

"I don't know, but they went right by us" Kagome replied

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes as he collapsed back down to the mattress. Kagome looked at him and giggled softly.

"Tired huh?" Kagome asked in baby talk

Inuyasha laughed softly and sent her a half smile as he nodded.

"Oh, poor baby" Kagome said in baby talk as she giggled

Inuyasha sat up and narrowed his amber eyes at her. That just made Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy and he tilted his head to the side slightly. Kagome looked at him and laughed harder.

"C'mon" Kagome said as she calmed down, "Let's go see Sango and Miroku"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I would if you weren't tangled up in my hair" Inuyasha said as he pulled at his hair

"Right, sorry" Kagome said as she attempted to get free from his silver tresses

They sat there for another ten minutes trying to get Kagome free from his hair. Kagome sighed in frustration as she tried to get up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome back to the bed, "That hurts!"

Kagome sat back down on the bed and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said in frustration, "I'm just trying to get up"

"Well that's kind of hard to do when you're attached to my head" Inuyasha replied as he pulled at his hair some more

"I think it's time to call in the heavy artillery" Kagome said, "Sango! Miroku!" she yelled

The door soon opened and Sango and Miroku approached them.

"You called" Sango said as she raised an eyebrow at them

"What happened to you two?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other and blushed heavily.

"It's a long story" Inuyasha sighed, "Can you just help us get Kagome out of my hair?"

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing as they exchanged glances and looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are you gonna help us or not?" Inuyasha asked angrily

Sango and Miroku calmed down as they wiped tears from their eyes.

"No, I don't think we will" They replied in unison as they headed for the door

"Oh and by the way, you two are so busted" Sango said as they left the room laughing

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed.

"Great, how are we gonna get unstuck now?" Inuyasha asked as his blush faded and he tugged at his hair

"I don't know" Kagome said, "We could always cut it"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"No!" He protested, "You're not cutting my hair!"

Kagome laughed at him as she finally got herself untangled and threw his hair back at him.

"I'm just kidding" Kagome said as she laughed and stood up, "Wow, you're more of a girl with your hair then I am"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"How long have you been untangled?" He asked

Kagome turned and stretched as she yawned.

"For the last five minutes" She replied, "I'm going to take a shower" she added as she exited the room

Later That Day

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch watching TV and Sango and Miroku were outback hanging by the pool. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and she noticed that he fell asleep, or so she thought. She stared at his sleeping body for a few minutes as she realized that she was having inappropriate thoughts about Inuyasha.

'_You naughty naughty girl'_ The second voice in her head teased

Kagome sighed as she tore her gaze from Inuyasha and returned it to the TV in front of them. She reached for the remote, only to find it laying in Inuyasha's hand. Kagome noticed that he was holding it, but she also noticed that his hand was near a certain 'place' on his body.

"Of course" Kagome sighed as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to keep his eyes shut so Kagome wouldn't catch on that he wasn't asleep at all.

'_Go on, you know you wanna' _The second voice said

'_No, just go to the TV and press the button to change the channel' _The first voice argued

Kagome shook all the thoughts from her head as she slowly reached for the remote in Inuyasha's hand. She gripped the remote and pulled it gently, which didn't do the trick.

Inuyasha inwardly smiled as he gripped the remote a little tighter.

Kagome pulled it harder, but it still didn't come out of Inuyasha's grasp. Now she started getting frustrated, so she pulled it even harder.

Inuyasha thought he'd have some fun with her so when he felt her pull it he let it go.

The remote came flying out of Inuyasha's hand which sent Kagome falling backwards off the couch and onto her back on the floor.

"Damn, that hurt" Kagome whispered to herself as she leaned up on her elbows

Inuyasha laughed as he sat up and looked down at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow to him as a puzzled expression took over her face.

"Need some help down there?" Inuyasha asked between laughs

"I thought you were-"

"Asleep?" Inuyasha cut her off

Kagome smirked at him.

"That was so not funny" She replied

"It's pretty funny from up here" Inuyasha said as he offered her a hand to help her up

Kagome smiled as she gripped his hand and tugged him down on top of her on the floor. Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and supported his weight with his hands on either side of her. Kagome laughed at him as she laid on the floor.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her

Kagome calmed down and gazed into his deep amber eyes.

"For two things" She replied, "One: for making me fall"

"And two?" Inuyasha asked

"Two: I just wanted you to join me down here" Kagome said with a mischievous smile

Inuyasha laughed softly as he looked into her sparkly crystal blue eyes.

"Got lonely huh?" He asked with a smirk

Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yeah" She said in baby talk

Inuyasha leaned up, but felt his hair being pulled. He looked down to find his hair wrapped around Kagome again.

"I just can't keep you away from me can I?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh

Kagome looked to the side and she saw his hair wrapped around her. She giggled and looked up at him.

"I guess I'm just tangled up in you" Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha laughed and tried to get unstuck again…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 7 for you! I hope you liked it and pleeze review or PM me so I know if it was good or not!

Luv Ya 4evur and evur and evur,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	8. Chapter 8: Theme Songs

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 8 and in this chappie, Inuyasha and Kagome decide that they need theme songs. What do you think is gonna happen between them? There's only one way to find out! Thanx to all of my fabulous readers and reviewers! Inuyasha's probably a little OOC, but it's still gonna be cute…I promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 8

Last Time

"I just can't keep you away from me can I?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh

Kagome looked to the side and she saw his hair wrapped around her. She giggled and looked up at him.

"I guess I'm just tangled up in you" Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha laughed and tried to get unstuck again…

Now

"Finally!" Inuyasha and Kagome said happily as they finally got untangled for the second time that day

Kagome sat up and combed her fingers through her silky ebony strands. Inuyasha stood up and stretched as he yawned. Kagome looked up at him and giggled.

"Wanna help me up?" She asked as she held out her hand and smiled sweetly

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the floor. Kagome sighed as she let go of Inuyasha's hand and smiled up at him.

"You know what?" Kagome asked as a thoughtful expression took over her soft features

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"I think we need theme songs" Kagome replied with a bright smile

Inuyasha smiled down at her and nodded.

"C'mon!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran up the stairs to her room

Once they got to Kagome's room, Inuyasha was once again speechless as he closed the door.

"Wow, your room is bigger then me and Miroku's" Inuyasha said as he looked around the huge room

Kagome giggled as she sat down on the floor where her stereo was.

"Yeah, well the princess always gets the biggest room in the castle" Kagome said, "Besides the king and queen"

Inuyasha laughed softly as he joined her on the floor and she took out a huge box filled with CDs.

"Think you have enough CDs?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically

Kagome rolled her eyes and put the box inbetween the both of them.

"Where should we start?" Kagome asked with a giggle

Inuyasha grabbed a CD that said 'Mixed CD' on it and handed it to Kagome. She took it out of the case and popped it in the stereo. They listened to the CD and the last song on it was 'Baby Got Back'. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded.

"Miroku" They said in unison

They listened to more the half the box and they had theme songs for everyone except them. Sango's theme was 'Supergirl', after Kagome explained Kikyo to Inuyasha she gave Kikyo 'Crazy Bitch' for her theme, and almost everyone they knew had a theme.

Kagome pulled out her Simple Plan CD and she put it in the stereo as she and Inuyasha listened through the songs. The song 'Perfect' blared out of the speakers and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see his reaction. Inuyasha listened intently to the words of the song as he stared at the floor.

" 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect" the stereo sang (you know what I mean right?)

Kagome saw Inuyasha's expression and she knew this was his theme.

"Your theme?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Yeah, this one's mine" Inuyasha replied

Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded as they listened to the rest of the song. They listened to a few more CDs and they still couldn't find Kagome's theme song. The last CD in the box was a Lee Ryan CD.

"Might as well listen to this one too" Kagome said with a shrug as she put it in the stereo

They listened to a few songs, when they came across a song called 'Guardian Angel'. Inuyasha heard the song before, but he never listened to it as closely as he was now.

Kagome had the urge to sing along to it, but she didn't wanna sing in front of Inuyasha. Kagome pushed the replay button so she could listen to it from the beginning.

"In your eyes I see you've been broken  
And you shadow it hides from the sun  
As a picture with words left unspoken  
Are you wondering who you are  
Do you ever think there's someone out  
There looking over you  
Watching everything you do  
Looking after you  
Would you believe that I could be your guardian angel  
Do you believe that this is true  
If you say yes I'll fall and I will be able  
To look at anyone so true I love you" The song played

As the song played, Kagome couldn't help but think about Inuyasha.

"Your thoughts get lost in the ocean  
And your prides as strong as the sea  
Your heart is blocked by a rain cloud  
Only thunder and rain can be seen"

Kagome laughed to herself when she heard that verse because it was like the song was written for Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard Kagome's laugh and he knew that this was her theme.

"I think we just found your theme" Inuyasha said with a toothy grin

Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" Kagome replied, "It's like this song was written to be about you"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Your thoughts get lost in the ocean" Kagome repeated, "Your prides as strong as the sea"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"It's just like you" Kagome said with a giggle, "Alright, we have everyone's theme song"

"Now we just need to play them for Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded as she took the CD out of the stereo and started putting all of them back in the box. Inuyasha helped her get all the CDs back in their cases and back in the box. Kagome sat there for a minute staring at the floor. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at Kagome with a puzzled expression.

"You gonna get up anytime soon?" Inuyasha asked with a grin

Kagome came back to reality and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sorry" She replied as she stood up beside him, "Inuyasha…" she trailed off

Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a feeble smile. Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Alright, that was weak" Inuyasha said, "I want a real smile"

Kagome giggled as she looked at the floor.

"Inuyasha…can you promise me something?" Kagome said as she looked into his bright amber eyes

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he gazed into her light blue eyes

Kagome inhaled and exhaled a really deep breath.

"Promise me that we'll always be together" Kagome said as her eyes brimmed with tears

Inuyasha saw the tears in her eyes and he could smell the saltiness of them too.

"Kagome, please don't cry" Inuyasha said, "I can't handle it when a girl cries"

Kagome giggled as she quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Better?" She asked with a smile

Inuyasha nodded and returned the smile.

"Kagome, I promise that we'll always be together" Inuyasha said with a smile

Kagome smiled brightly up at him.

"Now that's a smile" Inuyasha said

Kagome couldn't help it any longer, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's stomach and hugged him. Inuyasha was kind of taken aback, but he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Alright, let's go" Kagome said as she started toward the door

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist, whirled her around, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kagome was shocked to say the least.

'_Yes! Kiss back! Kiss back!' _Both voices in her head screamed happily

Kagome let her eyes drift shut as she leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away to give them both some air. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha as she tried to say something, but she couldn't form a real sentence yet. Inuyasha sent her a toothy smile that exposed his fangs as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Wha-What was that for?" Kagome choked out

"Well, I just thought that I'd seal the promise I made you with a kiss" Inuyasha replied, "It took you long enough to kiss back"

Kagome laughed as she felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at the floor.

"Well it's not like I was expecting it" Kagome said, "You caught me off guard"

Inuyasha laughed softly as he started for the door with Kagome following.

"That was the plan" Inuyasha said as they both exited the room, "It wouldn't have been any fun if you knew about it"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind them.

"Let's go for a walk" Kagome said as they both walked down the stairs to the TV room

"Where?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know" Kagome said as she tapped her chin with her index finger, "I could show you Dream Stage Entertainment"

Inuyasha shrugged as he put his sneakers on. Kagome slipped on her black sling back heels as she wrote Sango and Miroku a note telling them where she and Inuyasha were going.

"Alright, let's go" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha exited the Higurashi mansion…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There she is, chapter 8! What's gonna happen while Kagome and Inuyasha are out? What's gonna happen _to_ Inuyasha and Kagome? You'll have to wait to find out! But in the meantime, make sure you review or PM me!

Luv Ya 4evur!,

Inuyashagrl101(:

P.S. Yeah, I gave Kagome's house a fancy name now, The Higurashi Mansion, short sweet and to the point. Hehehehe!(: 


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk Gone Bad

**A/N: **Hi again! Chapter 9 is hot off the press and I hope you guys enjoy it! Well, in this chappie Kagome and Inuyasha go out on a little walk. What do you think is gonna happen? Well, thanx to all my readers and reviewers! (and just so you guys don't get this mixed up, Inuyasha and Kagome AREN'T dating, they just promised to be together)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 9

Last Time

"Alright, let's go" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha exited the Higurashi mansion…

Now

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango called as she and Miroku entered the mansion while drying themselves off

The duo walked through the TV room and they found a note on the front door that was addressed to them and was in Kagome's handwriting. Sango tore the note off the door and read it with Miroku leaning over her shoulder, reading it as well.

_Sango and Miroku,_

_Me and Inuyasha decided to go out on a walk so I could show him Dream Stage Entertainment. You two were still in the pool when we left, so I wrote you this quick little note just so you guys wouldn't get worried. We should be back a little later, I have my cell phone with me so if you need anything just call._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Me and Inuyasha gave you guys theme songs, here's the list we came up with:_

_Sango - 'Supergirl'_

_Miroku - 'Baby Got Back'_

_Kikyo - 'Crazy Bitch'_

_Me - 'Guardian Angel'_

_Inuyasha - 'Perfect' _

Sango looked at Miroku over her shoulder and he looked at her. They gave each other mischievous smiles and nodded.

"They are falling for each other big time" Sango said with a giggle

Miroku laughed and agreed.

"Yeah, and I don't think Dream Stage is the only kind of entertainment she's showing him" Miroku said

The both of them burst out laughing as they thought of Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Kagome and Inuyasha were a good half mile from the mansion and they had another two or three miles to go before they got to the studio where her dad works.

"Are you sure they won't mind us being there?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time yes!" Kagome said, "Plus, my dad's in America with my mom and Sango's family, so we won't be running into him anytime soon"

Inuyasha nodded as they walked side by side. The sun was just starting to set which painted the sky orange, pink, and red. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed, but quickly returned her gaze to the sidewalk and street that was buzzing with cars and people. They were in the busiest part of Tokyo, and the cars always fly down the streets. Kagome and Inuyasha walked a little further and it seemed that the closer they got to the studio, the less crowded the streets and sidewalks were becoming. All of a sudden, a black van came speeding down the road. Inuyasha caught the scent of gunpowder in the air and it was coming from the van. Kagome saw the van and there was a guy pointing a gun at them out the passenger window. She recognized him as one of Koga's goons.

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome quickly ducked down and covered her head the her arms. She heard one gunshot and she immediately looked up at Inuyasha, who was falling to the pavement. Kagome quickly held out her arms and caught him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she looked over his body to see where he was hit

She saw a single gunshot in his stomach and she immediately started to panic as tears flowed from her eyes and onto Inuyasha's face.

"Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha choked out weakly

"Shhh, don't talk" Kagome whispered as she dialed 911 and called for an ambulance

Inuyasha lifted his hand to her cheek and started to wipe away her tears. Kagome looked down at him and she couldn't help but cry even more.

"Kagome….please don't cry" Inuyasha whispered

Kagome held the hand that was currently on her cheek and smiled weakly.

"Please don't talk Inuyasha" Kagome said, "There's an abulance coming for you"

Inuyasha nodded as he closed his eyes. That just made Kagome panic even more.

"Inuyasha, keep your eyes open" Kagome sobbed, "I need to know that you're still alive"

Inuyasha slowly reopened his eyes. They both heard the sirens of the ambulance approaching quickly and Kagome did her best to put on a smile. The ambulance quickly arrived and they put Inuyasha on a bed (I can't remember what they're called) and they loaded him into the ambulance. Kagome jumped in with him and she stayed by his side and held his hand while they drove them to the hospital.

A Few Hours Later, At The Hospital

Kagome was sitting in the hospitals waiting room, waiting to hear how Inuyasha's surgery went. She already called Sango and Miroku and they were on their way there. Kagome laced her fingers together as she started to pray for Inuyasha.

'_Please let him be alright' _She repeated over and over in her mind

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she and Miroku ran over to her

Kagome opened her eyes and stood up when she saw Sango and Miroku. Sango ran right over to Kagome and gave her the biggest hug Kagome's ever had.

"Oh my Kami Kagome, I'm so sorry" Sango whispered

Kagome nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes again. They broke their hug as they saw Inuyasha's doctor coming their way.

"Ms. Higurashi" The doctor said

"Yes, how is he?" Kagome asked hopefully

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"He's going to be just fine" He replied, "The surgery went great and we got the bullet out without any problems"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"He'll have to stay here for a few days for observation to make sure he doesn't get any infections and to see that the wound stays closed and heals well" The doctor said, "You'll have to fill out these papers"

Kagome nodded as she took the clipboard with about twenty sheets of forms on it. Miroku walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of these for you" Miroku said as he took the clipboard, "You go see him"

Kagome hugged Miroku and thanked him about a hundred times. The doctor led Kagome to Inuyasha's room, while Sango and Miroku stayed in the waiting room filling out the forms.

Kagome walked into the room and she saw Inuyasha laying on the bed sleeping. She smiled as she walked over to him and sat by his bedside and placed her hand over his. Inuyasha's eyes drifted open and the first thing he saw was Kagome looking back at him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly

Inuyasha waited for his eyes to go into focus before replying.

"Ka-Kagome?" He asked

Kagome smiled brightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked softly

Inuyasha smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Good I guess" Inuyasha replied

Kagome nodded as she turned and looked at his heart moniter. It seemed normal, so she returned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"That's good" She said, "The doctor said that they got the bullet out with no problems, but you'll have to stay here for a few days for observation to make sure you don't get any infections and so that the wound heals correctly"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome saw that her vision started getting blurry and when she blinked, tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Kagome said as she rubbed his hand

Inuyasha lifted his free hand to her face and he started wiping her tears away again.

"Kagome you know I hate it when a girl cries" Inuyasha said with a smile

Kagome giggled softly as she helped him wipe her eyes.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to relax on the hospital bed

"They're in the waiting room filling out papers" Kagome replied, "Miroku insisted that he do them instead of me and Sango said that she'd help him"

Inuyasha smiled and laughed. As he laughed, he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Shhhh, it's ok" Kagome cooed as she tried to keep him calm, "Just try to relax"

Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled a really deep breath as he looked into Kagome's crystal eyes. Kagome smiled down at him.

"I guess I should go and let you get some rest" Kagome said as she stood up

Before she could make her way to the door, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome gasped and looked down at him.

"Kagome, stay here with me" Inuyasha said, "For just a little longer"

Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded as she sat back down by his bedside. Inuyasha smiled back at her as he tried to fight falling asleep.

"It's alright" Kagome whispered, "You can go to sleep, I won't go anywhere…I promise"

Inuyasha smiled and put his hand over hers as his eyes slowly closed. Kagome rubbed his hand as she started humming a lullaby. Kagome sat there humming until she was sure Inuyasha was asleep. She heard the door open and she saw that it was Sango and Miroku.

"Is he alright?" Sango whispered as she and Miroku entered the room

"He's fine" Kagome replied, "He just fell asleep"

Sango and Miroku nodded as they both sat down in chairs that lined the wall by the door.

It was now ten o'clock at night and Inuyasha was still asleep, along with Miroku and Sango who fell asleep on the chairs they were sitting on. Kagome was still awake and she was still holding Inuyasha's hand and humming to him while he slept. The nurse slowly entered the room with a tray of food and some pills for Inuyasha.

"Miss, visiting hours are over" The young nurse said

Kagome looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I know" She replied, "But I'm not leaving him, I promised him that I'd stay here and that's what I intend to do"

The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Well, we need to wake him up so he can eat and take his pain pills" She said

'_Wow, that was easier then expected' _Kagome thought, _'I thought I'd get kicked out' _

Kagome nodded as she leaned over Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha wake up"

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly as Kagome sat back down.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Kagome said softly as she giggled

Inuyasha smiled at her as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's time to eat" The nurse said sweetly, "And you need to take your pain medicine"

Inuyasha glanced at the nurse and nodded as he tried to sit up. Kagome helped him so he didn't hurt himself, and the nurse brought over the food and put it on his lap once he was up.

"Thanks" Inuyasha mumled under his breath as he started eating

Kagome looked at the nurse as she smiled and got water ready for when he takes his medicine. Kagome didn't particularly like the nurse. It wasn't because she wasn't nice or anything, but she seemed a little too interested in Inuyasha for her liking. She was very beautiful though, it's a good thing Miroku wasn't awake. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel brown eyes and she looked to be about twenty. Kagome looked closely at her name tag that read Katsuki Sasaki. Kasuki kept looking at Inuyasha with a little too much facination for Kagome's liking.

"Here you are" Kasuki said cheerfully as she placed a cup with two pills in it on the food tray, "You'll probably need this too" she added as she placed a bottle of water next to it

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I think I can take it from here" Kagome said

"Alright, buzz me when you're done" Katsuki said with a wink as she exited the room

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome kept looking at Katsuki with a funny look in her eyes. He shrugged it off as he continued eating. Kagome sighed under her breath and she smiled wider now that Katsuki was gone.

"I'm guessing you don't like my nurse huh?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk

Kagome looked at him and blushed a light shade of pink.

"I don't know" Kagome replied, "It's not that she's not nice, but she was just…" she trailed off

Inuyasha took another bite of his rice as he waited for Kagome to finish.

"I don't know" Kagome repeated, "I just don't like her too much"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly at Kagome explaination, but he didn't want to push the matter further or make it bigger then it really was. Inuyasha finished his food, took his pills, and fell fast asleep again. Kagome looked at him and brushed his bangs out of his face.

'_I'd better buzz that nurse so she can take this tray' _Kagome thought as she pushed the red nurse button on the side of Inuyasha's bed

She waited for a few minutes before Katsuki returned to the room.

"Hello, he fell asleep again huh?" She asked with a giggle as she took the tray

"Yeah, he's had a rough day" Kagome replied with a fake smile

Katsuki giggled and nodded.

"He's a very interesting patient" She said, "I've never treated anyone like him"

"Yeah, he's an interesting person all right" Kagome said

"Why does he have dog ears?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face

Kagome sighed and tried to explain it without saying the word half demon.

"I don't know" Kagome lied convincingly, "He never told me why"

Katsuki nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked

Kagome blushed lightly at her assumption.

"No, he's just a really good friend" Kagome replied

Katsuki smiled and noded again.

"Alright, well good night miss" Katsuki said as she left the room and quietly shut the door

Kagome yawned and looked around the room for somewhere comfy to lay down and go to sleep. She looked at the floor and shook her head.

'_I'm not sleeping on a dirty hospital floor' _She thought

She looked at the chairs, but Sango and Miroku were sprawled out across them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's bed and she saw that there was more then enough room for her.

'_I don't know…' _She thought, _'How am I gonna explain that to Katsuki?' _

Kagome shook her head and shrugged.

"Why not?" She whispered to herself, "It's not like I haven't done it before"

Kagome slowly and carefully crawled into bed, next to Inuyasha. She draped her arm over his chest, trying not to touch his stomach, and she cuddled up to him.

"Night Inuyasha" She whispered as she kissed his forehead and fell asleep…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, what do you think? Were you expecting there to be a drive by shooting? I just thought of that idea randomly and I thought it went perfectly with this story. Anyway, pleeze review or PM me! private message for you people who don't know

Luv Ya 4evur!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	10. Chapter 10: Familar Faces

**A/N: **Hi guys! It's me again and I've got the next chapter ready for you to read. I hope you like it and thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 10

Last Time

"Night Inuyasha" She whispered as she kissed his forehead and fell asleep…

Now

Inuyasha squinted as he reluctantly opened his tired eyes as the sunlight poured through the window. He noticed someone's arm across his chest and he looked to his left to find Kagome cuddled up to him. He smiled over at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kagome…" He whispered to himself

Her name just rolled off his lips and it had a nice ring to it. Inuyasha saw her etes flutter open as she yawned.

"Inu-Inuyasha" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Hey there" He said

Kagome looked at him and smiled as she sat up and stretched.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her fingertips lightly over his wound

"Fine" Inuyasha replied, "It doesn't hurt too bad anymore"

Kagome smiled and nodded as she got up and looked at the still sleeping Sango and Miroku. Their clothes and hair were all messed up and they were still sprawled out across the chairs. Kagome giggled softly at them as she looked in the mirror that was over the sink as she fixed her hair. Inuyasha watched her and he soon found himself thinking dirty thoughts about Kagome.

'_Wow, Miroku really is rubbing off on me' _Inuyasha thought

Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha and she saw that he was staring at her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked as she stood at the foot of his bed

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Kagome's voice.

"Oh, uh can you get me some water?" Inuyasha asked with a slight blush dancing across his cheeks

"Sure, I'll be right back" Kagome said as she grabbed a dollar from her purse and exited the room

Kagome went to the lobby, where they have a vending machine, and she bought Inuyasha a water.

"Hey Kagome!" A male voice said from her right

'_Great, more joy' _Kagome thought as she plastered a fake smile on her face

"Hi Hojo" Kagome said as cheerfully as she could, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting my grandmother" He replied, "Wat are you doing here?"

"Well, my friend was hurt so I'm here taking care of him" Kagome said

"Oh, sorry to here it" Hojo said

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I should be getting back to him actually" Kagome said

"Wait Kagome" Hojo said, "If you're not doing anything tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner" he asked with a light blush on his face

Kagome looked into his midnight blue eyes and all she could see was hope.

"Hojo, I would but I can't" She said, "I'm sorry, but I have to make sure Inuyasha is alright"

"Oh ok, maybe some other time" He said with a smile as he started down another hall

'_I'll give him points for persistence' _She thought as she made her way back to Inuyasha's room

She soon returned to the room to see Katsuki changing Inuyasha's bandage that's around his stomach from the wound. Kagome felt a pang hit her heart, but she just smiled sweetly and walked to his bedside.

"Here's the water you wanted Inuyasha" Kagome said as she placed it on the nightstand

Inuyasha lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks" He said as he winced in pain

"Sorry" Katsuki said, "Lay down for a minute so I can see the wound"

Inuyasha sighed as he laid back down on his bed and looked at the women who was sitting by his side with her eyes closed.

"You alright Kagome?" He asked

Kagome opened her eyes to his voice and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" She trailed off as she looked into is amber eyes

Inuyasha winced again as Katsuki swabbed disinfectent on his wound.

"I know it burns" Katsuki cooed, "Just try to relax"

Kagome closed her eyes again, she couldn't bare to watch another women touch Inuyasha like that. She also laced her fingers together and squeezed them tightly together to control her urge to punch Katsuki's lights out.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and he saw that she was squeezing her hands together so tight that they started turning white. He placing his hand over hers as Katsuki continued treating him.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt someone's hand over hers. She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Alright, you can sit back up now" Katsuki said

Kagome helped Inuyasha up into a sitting position as Katsuki got out a new bandage. Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's shoulder as Katsuki wrapped the bandage around his stomach. Kagome blushed as she felt him nuzzle at her neck.

"Inu-Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in his ear, "Wha-What are you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked as he rubbed his nose against the base of her neck.

"Nothing" He whispered back

"Alright, you're all done" Katsuki said as she packed up her supplies

"Who are you?" Miroku asked drowsily as he stretched and rubbed his eyes

Katsuki turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Katsuki, Inuyasha's nurse" She replied

Miroku's eyes grew twice their normal size as he looked the women up and down. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart quickly once they saw that Miroku was awake. Then, an annoying beeping sound started coming from Katsuki's pants. She unclipped her pager and lokoed at it.

"Sorry, but I gotta go" She said, "I'll be back later" she added as she exited the room

Miroku watched her leave as he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back" Miroku said with his usual perverted smirk as he left the room

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances.

"Morning" Sango yawned as she got up and stretched, "Where'd Miroku go?"

"He went chasing after my nurse" Inuyasha replied with a chuckle

Sango sighed as she got up and exited the room also. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other as they started laughing.

"Miroku's gonna get it now" Kagome said inbetween laughs

"Yeah, I wonder how hard Sango's gonna hit him?" Inuyasha said as he laughed too

_-Whack!-_

"That hard I guess" Kagome said as they both laughed harder

They both noticed a young girl about their age enter the room.

"Ok grandpa, they didn't have the…" She trailed off as she realized she as in the wrong room

'_No' _Kagome thought as she got a good look at the girl

She had black hair that reached her butt, eyes as black as night, and she looked just like Kagome…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Guess who? If you can't guess this one, then you have some major issues! Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	11. Chapter 11: Gone To War

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I've got chapter 11 hott off the press and I hope you like it! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 11

Last Time

'_No' _Kagome thought as she got a good look at the girl

She had black hair that reached her butt, eyes as black as night, and she looked just like Kagome…

Now

Inuyasha looked at the girl, back at Kagome, then at the girl again.

"I'm sorry, I must be in…" She trailed off as she noticed Kagome stand up, "Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi is that you?" she asked with a smile

Kagome stood her ground and got ready for an all out war to go on.

"The one and only" Kagome replied with a smirk

"Kagome, who is she?" Inuyasha asked from his bed

"This is Kinky-hoe" Kagome spat as she glared at Kikyo, "I mean Kikyo"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he looked at Kikyo. She looked almost identical to Kagome except that she had longer hair, and darker colder eyes.

"Who's your friend Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Inuyasha seductively

Inuyasha saw her stare at him and he sank down in his bed. Kagome cracked her fingers and knuckles noisily as she glared at Kikyo.

"I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said as he sat up again

Kikyo smiled and nodded as she slowly walked to Inuyasha's bedside.

"What happed to you Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she looked down into his golden eyes

Inuyasha looked into her eyes but they looked cold, completely different then Kagome's warm gaze.

Kagome clentched her hands into fists at her sides and grinded her teeth together.

"That's none of your buisiness Kikyo" Kagome said as she forced herself to calm down

Kikyo looked at Kagome and smirked.

"What's the matter Kagome?" She asked amusedly, "Is the little princess getting mad?"

Kagome smirked back at her.

"Wow Kikyo I'm impressed" Kagome said, "You're actually dressed half way decent today" she teased

Kikyo glared at her as she turned away from Inuyasha and faced Kagome. No one insults Kikyo's clothes.

Kagome looked around the room and she saw a plate of food that Inuyasha didn't finish. She walked over to it, grabbed the plate, and dumped the food all over Kikyo's clothes. Kikyo gasped at the food poured all down her shirt and skirt. Kagome smiled and stepped back as she put the plate back on the nightstand.

Inuyasha was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Kikyo's face. It was priceless.

"You didn't just pour food all over my new outfit!" Kikyo shrieked angrily

"What's it matter it's probably a knock off anyway" Kagome replied with an amused smirk on her face

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out into a fit of laughter. Both the girls looked at him with very different expressions. Kagome with a big smile and Kikyo with a fiery glare. Kikyo screamed one last time as she stormed out of the room and slamed the door so hard the nightstand shook.

Inuyasha continued to laugh until it hurt…literally. He clutched his stomach and winced as he leaned back onto the back of the bed. Kagome ran over to his bedside and tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh, lay down and let me take a look at it" Kagome said gently

Without thinking about it, Inuyasha laid down as he kept his eyes closed, he just wanted the pain to stop. Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the bandage wrapped around his stomach. It wasn't turning red, so his wound didn't re open. Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she smiled down at him.

"You're going to be alright" Kagome cooed comfortingly

Inuyasha let out a pained yell as he clutched his stomach again. Kagome quickly hit the call button as she felt her eyes tearing up seeing Inuyasha in so much pain.

A minute later, Katsuki came into the room. She saw Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Katsuki asked

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek as she looked at Katsuki.

"Just get him pain pills" Kagome ordered as more tears started flowing down her face

Katsuki nodded as she ran off and returned a minutes later with water and the pills. Both the girls sat him up carefully and had him swallow the medicine.

"There, he should be alright now" Katsuki said as she let out a relieved sigh

Kagome smiled weakly as she looked down at Inuyasha as he sat in his bed with his eyes closed. He almost looked like he was sleeping. Katsuki silently left the room as Kagome just sat there and let tears fall freely down her face.

'_C'mon, please wake up' _Kagome thought after staring at him for an hour and a half

She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 3:11 PM. Kagome sighed as she reached out and pulled the blanket over Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her hands and she noticed at they were shaking like crazy. She inhaled and exhaled the deepest breath she'd ever taken as she stood up. Kagome's legs felt like they were jello and it reminded her of the street race she and Inuyasha won. She smiled to herself as she fell back onto her chair, leaned her head back on it, and closed her eyes as one more tear rolled down her tear stained face.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome on the chair by his side and it looked like she was asleep. He put his hand on his stomach and he realized that it didn't hurt anymore.

'_Thank Kami' _Inuyasha thought as he smirked to himself

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, just to be sure if she was asleep or just resting her eyes

As soon as Kagome heard her name, her eyes snapped open and she automatically looked at Inuyasha. She saw that his eyes were finally open and he was smiling at her. Kagome felt even more tears forming in the corners of her eyes (man, she cries a lot) as she smiled happily back at him. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha slowly snaked his arms around her waist.

"Thank Kami you're alright" Kagome whispered in his ear

"I was only out for a little while" Inuyasha whispered back

"I know, but it scared me" Kagome replied, "I hated seeing you in so much pain"

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome pulled away, careful not to hurt him. They talked for a while until Katsuki came in and said that Inuyasha'd be able to leave the hospital in the morning.

"Really?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison

Katsuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, what happened today was just because too much pressure was put on your wound" She said, "But when you leave tomorrow you just need to take it easy for a little bit longer until you can laugh without it hurting you"

They both nodded as Katsuki left. They exchanged glances and they both realized the same exact thing at the same exact time.

"Where'd Sango and Miroku go?" They asked each other in unison...

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, that's chapter 11. I hope you liked it and pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	12. Chapter 12: You Leave Me Breathless

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I've been busy these past few days with school, homework, projects, friends, Christmas shopping, family, and everything else that's been going on in my life so that's why I haven't updated in a little while. I finished writing this chapter a few days ago but I didn't get a chance to post it. Some of it I actually took from one of my favorite books 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer. I took my favorite scene from the book, I just couldn't help myself, it fit too well. Well, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 12

Last Time

They exchanged glances and they both realized the same exact thing at the same exact time.

"Where'd Sango and Miroku go?"…

Now

The next morning, Kagome was filling out Inuyasha's release forms so Inuyasha could finally leave the hospital. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Kagome to be done with the papers so they could finally go home.

"There" Kagome said to herself, "I'll be right back, I have to drop these off at the front desk" she added with a smile as she left the room

Inuyasha sighed with relief as he smiled to himself.

'_It's about time' _ He thought happily

He heard the door open and close and he figured it was Kagome.

"Hey Kagome can we leave now?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up

"Sorry, but I'm not Kagome" Katsuki said with a giggle

Inuyasha turned around and, much to his disappointment, he saw Katsuki standing in front of the door.

"Oh, hey Katsuki" Inuyasha said flatly, "Have you seen Kagome?"

"Yeah, she's at the front desk talking to the doctor who did your surgery" Katsuki replied, "Inuyasha there's something I never got around to asking you…"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously as he gathered his and Kagome's things.

"I'm listening" Inuyasha replied

"Well, why is it you have dog ears?" She asked hesitantly with a light blush crossing her face

Inuyasha's ears stood up as he turned to face Katsuki.

"Well-"

He was cut off by another women entering the room, this time the women he was looking for in the first place. Kagome.

"Alright Inuyasha the doctor said we can leave" Kagome said with a smile so bright, it put the sun to shame

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back as he walked over to her and handed Kagome her things.

"Sorry Katsuki, I gotta go" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome left the hospital

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to the mansion and they couldn't find anything to talk about that didn't pertain to where Sango and Miroku got to. Although Kagome already knew, she acted like she didn't for Inuyasha's sake.

"So" Kagome started, "Did Katsuki say anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Not really" Inuyasha replied as he looked at the bright blue sky above them, "She asked me why I had dog ears and that's when you came in"

Kagome nodded as she looked at the sidewalk below them as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to spill the surprise.

They got to the driveway of the Higurashi Mansion and Kagome could barely contain herself. Inuyasha could smell her excitement and he couldn't tell what was making her so excited. They got to the front door and Kagome was shuffling her feet to keep the surprise to herself. Inuyasha sent a confused glance at Kagome as he flung the door open.

"Welcome home!" Everyone yelled from inside the house

Kagome smiled as she entered the house and turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel the blood rush to his face as he looked at all the people cheering as Sango and Miroku stepped out from the crowd.

"Wha-What is all this?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped inside and closed the door

"It's a welcome home party" Miroku replied as he patted Inuyasha lightly on the back

"You alright?" Sango asked as she giggled, "Did we surprise you or did Kagome spoil it?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she handed him a drink.

"You knew?" He asked as he took the red plastic cup Kagome was giving him

Kagome giggled and nodded.

"I think we surprised him" Miroku said as he took a sip of the drink he was holding

"Alright everyone!" Kagome yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered as music started blaring out of the stereo and everyone started dancing. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with disbelief. Kagome caught his stare and she sent him a confused look.

"What?" She asked

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Inuyasha said

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why? Did you expect me to?" She asked with a smile

"No, it's just that by what Sango said you're not the best at keeping secrets" Inuyasha said as he took a big gulp of his drink

"Yeah" Kagome sighed, "C'mon, you need to have some fun after being cooped up in that stuffy old hospital"

Inuyasha smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of dancing people. They all danced for a few hours and it was getting close to mid afternoon.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled over the loud music

"Let's take a break" They both said in unison

They laughed at each other as they both fought their way out of the crowd of people and into the kitchen.

"Phew" Kagome sighed as she wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead

"Yeah, talk about a work out" Inuyasha said as he leaned against the island

Kagome smiled and looked over at him as he looked back at her and returned the smile.

"So, is there anything you haven't shown me yet?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle

"There's lots I haven't shown you" Kagome replied with a giggle, "There's things in this house I've never even shown Sango"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"But I thought you two told each other everything?" He asked

"Yeah, but there are somethings in this house that are better left unknown" She replied with a wink, "Is there anything you haven't shown me?"

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling for a minute as he racked his brain for something he _hasn't _shown Kagome. His eyes lit up as he remembered one thing he's never shown anybody. Kagome noticed the sudden lightness to his eyes and she raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly to form a small smirk.

"What?" Kagome asked

"C'mon" Inuyasha said as he started for the back door, "We're ditching this party"

Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"You think I'm joking?" Inuyasha asked, practically reading her mind

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pen and notepad as she quickly jotted a note on it and left it on the kitchen island.

"They'll eventually find it" She said as she followed Inuyasha out the backdoor and into the backyard

They both walked stealthily to the back of the yard and into the dense forest that covered unknown acres of land behind the Higurashi Mansion. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome close behind as they walked through the lush forest. Inuyasha came to a sudden halt and looked around them before he started walking again.

The duet walked for another fifteen minutes before Kagome started to get impatient.

"Are we there yet?" She wined as she forced herself to keep walking

"Nope" He replied as he continued walking, "You'll know when we get there. Believe me"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his back as she sighed and continued following him deeper and deeper into the forest. Another ten minutes passed and Kagome started to get even more impatient. Inuyasha came to another halt as he stared into the forest in front of them as another small smirk crept onto his face. He turned and smiled at Kagome.

"Do you see that light?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed in front of them

Kagome traced where he was pointing and she saw a bright light emmiting from behind the trees. A smile quickly swept across her face as she glanced at Inuyasha and saw him smiling back at her. Kagome quickly walked ahead of Inuyasha, with him right behind her, and she headed toward the light. She finally reached the final layer of trees before the blinding light hit her. Once she could open her eyes, Kagome was completely awestruck.

They were standing in a lush green meadow with daisies covering almost every inch of it. There was the faint sound of a running stream a little farther over and the meadow itself seemed to be endless. The bright white sun hung right overhead and it seemed to be brighter here then anywhere else.

Kagome walked farther into the daisies as she looked around her, trying to take it all in. Inuyasha walked up next to her and smiled at her expression.

"What do ya think?" He asked

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, still trying to get the breath that the beauty of the meadow took away from her.

Inuyasha chuckled softly at her again as he fell backward into the lush white daisies. Kagome giggled as she looked down at him, finally remembering how to breath correctly. Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and looked up at Kagome. She turned and fell backwards into the flowers as well and landed right next to Inuyasha as she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her body. They both laid there for a few minutes in silence just taking everything in. Kagome took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the daisies, as she leaned up on her elbows and looked over at the hanyou laying next to her.

"So" Kagome started, "How did you find this place?"

Inuyasha laughed softly as he leaned up on his elbows and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I was just taking a walk-well more like a run-when I stumbled across it" Inuyasha replied

Kagome smiled happily as she got up on her knees and sat back down on her feet. She studied Inuyasha's face and her eyes wandered to his clawed hands. She slowly reached over and gently ran her fingertips over his fingers and along the surface of his long, sharp claws. She cocked her head to the side as she picked up his hand and turned it this way and that, making sure his claws were real since they didn't look real at all.

Inuyasha face was slowly turned pink as he breathed in and out trying to keep calm.

"Wow" Kagome breathed as she held his hand in hers and stared at his claws, "They're so long"

Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he watched her investigate his hand. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind" She said with a smile, "But I just can't help myself"

"I don't mind" He replied with a mischievous grin

Kagome rolled her eyes and she could feel the blood rush to her face. Inuyasha sat up cross legged and stared at Kagome as she ran her fingers gently over his skin, barely touching him at all. She finally placed his hand back down on the soft grass as she slowly rose to her feet and smiled down at him. Kagome turned and started walking slowly through the meadow. Once she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her, she turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey! You coming?" She called over to him as she giggled

Kagome watched as he rose to his feet and then he suddenly disappeared in a blur. A wave of panic swept over her as she blinked a few times and looked all around her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, mostly to herself, as she spun in circles still looking for the missing hanyou

"Right here" He whispered in her ear from behind her

A gasp of fright escaped her as she quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her holding a big white daisy. Kagome put one hand to her heart as relief quickly took over. Inuyasha smiled amusedly at her as a quick laugh irrupted from his throat. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks for the heart attack" Kagome said as she fought to control her rapid heartbeat

"Sorry" He replied as he twirled the daisy between his fingers

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha took the daisy and swept it behind her ear along with a stray lock of hair. Kagome blushed scarlet as she looked at the ground and hesitantly looked at him from under her thick black lashes.

"I think we'd better get back" Inuyasha said

Kagome sighed sadly as she took another look around the beautiful meadow that was slowly darkening.

"Promise me something" Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes

"I already did" he replied with a grin

"Promise me something else too" Kagome said

"Alright" Inuyasha said

"Promise me that we'll come back here soon" She said with a hopeful smile

"Alright, I promise that I'll take you here again soon" Inuyasha replied

Kagome smiled as she giggled and nodded.

"You know" Kagome said, "I was wondering…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"How fast can you run?" Kagome asked with a smile

Inuyasha grinned back at her with an excited look gleaming in his eyes.

"Why don't you find out for yourself" Inuyasha replied

Kagome cocked her head to the side as a confused expression took over her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he turned around and kneeled down on one knee.

"Get on" Inuyasha said as he looked at her from over his shoulder

Kagome's face lit up as a big grin spread across her delicate lips. She quickly walked over and climbed on his back, locking her arms around his shoulders as he held her legs securely around his waist.

"You ready?" He asked as he got ready to run

"Go for it" Kagome said excitedly as she got ready for takeoff

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he started running into the forest. Kagome could hardly believe that they were running at all. The ride was so smooth she could barely tell he was running. Kagome felt the wind blow wildly against her face as she looked to both sides of her. The trees were big green blurs that fused together to form walls on both sides of them. Kagome started to get dizzy from all the running and they were going so fast it nearly took her breath away. She started getting lightheaded when they came to a smooth stop a little ways from the backyard of the mansion.

"Alright, here's our stop" Inuyasha said with a light chuckle

Kagome slowly slid off his back and nearly fell over since her head was still spinning. Inuyasha turned around quickly and caught her by her shoulders with an alarmed look crossing his face.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked

Kagome blinked a few times and sucked in a deep breath once she got control of herself.

"Um, yeah" She replied, "I'm just a little dizzy"

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as he smiled down at her. Kagome saw his smile and she returned it as best she could. He slowly let go of Kagome's shoulders, getting ready to catch her again. Kagome swayed a little bit but she finally got her balance back.

"That was crazy!" She said happily with a bright smile

Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Fun?" He asked

"Definately" She replied as she nodded, "How do you run so fast and not get tired?"

"It's easy for me" Inuyasha said with a shrug, "Running is my second nature"

Kagome smiled as she looked up into his bright golden eyes. Inuyasha slowly reached down and swept a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed again. He let his hand linger on her porcelain cheek as he smiled down into her crystal eyes. Kagome's heart started beating eratically inside her chest and she swore it was gonna crack her ribs open. She closed her eyes and fought to control her overactive heart and her breathing was starting to slip from her mind. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body pulsating from her heartbeating so fast. He chuckled softly at her reaction as he ran his thumb over her smooth skin.

Kagome heard his laugh and that just made her giggle too. She noticed that she was suddenly holding her breath and she didn't even realize it until now since her throat was burning from lack of oxygen. She took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly as she re opened her eyes and smiled up at Inuyasha. She placed her hand over his on her cheek and leaned into his touch as she took in another deep breath. Inuyasha reluctantly removed his hand from her cheek and he slowly started leaning in closer.

Kagome's heart sped up even faster then it was already going as she leaned in closer too. Their faces were only three inches apart when Kagome quickly leaned up on her toes and touched her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide for a second then he slowly closed them and pulled her closer to him. Kagome giggled into the kiss as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to match every line of his. They soon broke apart and gazed at each other in a daze as they breathed heavily. Kagome giggled and looked down for a second before returning her gaze to Inuyasha's breathtaking eyes.

"We'd better get back" Kagome said, finally breaking the silence

She pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and walked them both back to the mansion…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Ok, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter should be up soon. Thanx for reading and pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	13. Chapter 13: Goodnight My Angel

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You guys sent in the best reviews and it gave me the extra boost to finish this chapter for you. This chapter includes my lullaby and it fit so well with this story so I thought I'd put it in. Alright, I really hope you guys like this chapter and thanx again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Goodnight, My Angel' by Billy Joel**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 13

Last Time

"We'd better get back" Kagome said, finally breaking the silence

She pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and walked them both back to the mansion…

Now

It was getting darker and Kagome and Inuyasha were still walking through the forest trying to get back to the mansion. Kagome was starting to get worried that they were lost.

"Relax Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I can smell Sango and Miroku's scents. We just have to keep walking"

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked, "It didn't take us this long to get to the meadow"

"Well, it's harder to see the trail when it's dark" He replied as he came to a stop, "Plus, look straight ahead"

Kagome looked straight ahead of them and she could see the opening of the forest and the back of the Higurashi Mansion. She exhaled a deep breath as a smile spread across her face. They both started walking again and they soon found themselves at the edge of the backyard. By now the sky was pitch black and the only light was the silvery glow of the moon.

Inuyasha looked at the huge four story mansion and once his eyes hit the roof, he got a really good idea.

"Kagome, get on my back" Inuyasha said as he kneeled on one knee in front of her

She didn't even try to argue because she knew she would loose, so she slowly climbed on his back and held onto his shoulders. Inuyasha smiled as he held her legs around his waist and jumped into the air toward the house. Kagome closed her eyes and she could feel the wind whipping at her as she snuggled her face into his silky silver hair and enhaled the sweet scent that came off every inch of him. Inuyasha landed soundlessly on the roof and he could feel Kagome's breath hitting his neck.

"Alright, we're here" He said as he carefully let go of her legs

Kagome opened her eyes and carefully slid off his back and got her footing on the black shingles of the rooftop. She didn't even realize where they were until she looked around them and saw that they weren't on the ground, but four stories above it.

"Oh wow" She gasped as she looked up at the night sky

The moon hung over them to the right and there were stars scattered across the black velvet that made up the sky. Kagome returned her gaze to Inuyasha as a bright smile took over her face.

"Inuyasha it's beautiful" She said as she looked deep into the golden orbs that were his eyes

"I thought that since we went somewhere special in the daytime, we should go somewhere special at night too" He said

Kagome nodded as she carefully walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back as he slowly laid down, taking her with him. Kagome giggled as she found herself laying on top of Inuyasha. She slowly rolled off of him and laid next to him on the shingled roof. Inuyasha draped his arm around her shoulders as she automatically snuggled closer to him.

A big gust of cold night wind blew over them, causing Kagome to shiver. Inuyasha felt her shiver and he pulled her closer to his body.

'_He's so warm' _She thought as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his shirt

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome replied, "But I want to ask you a few more things"

"We have tomorrow" He reminded her, "And the next day and the day after that"

Kagome smiled and sighed.

"We have time" Inuyasha whispered

"Time" Kagome sighed, "I like that idea"

Inuyasha chuckled as he gently pressed his lips to her hair.

"But I won't be able to sleep when I'm with you" She said as she forced her eyes open

"Why?" He asked, "You've done it before"

"I know, but we weren't somewhere this beautiful" She replied, "Plus, I don't wanna miss anything"

"You won't" He said reassuringly, "Just get some sleep"

"No" She protested weakly

"Fine, then I'll have to sing you a lullaby" Inuyasha said confidently

"Try it" Kagome challenged

Inuyasha chuckled again as he started to sing.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away"

Kagome could feel her eyelids getting heavy as she listened to the words of his lullaby.

" Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me"

She knew she was gonna loose this battle miserably, but she didn't want to go to sleep until she heard the whole song so she fought against the sleep that was trying to consume her. She could hear Inuyasha humming a slow tune that went with the song and he soon started singing again.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me"

Kagome heard him starting to hum again and she almost fell asleep but she heard him whisper the last part of the song in her ear, as if to emphasize it.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be" (if you guys never heard this song, look it up. it's so adorable!)

Kagome smiled weakly as she felt sleep take over.

'_Wow, I can't believe it actually worked…' _Kagome thought as she fell into a deep sleep…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 13! I know, it's one of the shortest chapters I've ever written but isn't it cute?! I know there's like no Sango/Miroku moments, but it is mainly an Inu/Kag fic. Well, I hope you guys liked it and pleeze review!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101(:


	14. Chapter 14: Heaven By Day

**A/N: **Bonjour! Hehehe! Ok now I'm just showing off, but now I'll get serious. I'm here with chapter 14 for you all and I hope you like it! Thanks to all my fabulous readers and reviwers! I don't know what I'd do without you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 14

Last Time

Kagome smiled weakly as she felt sleep take over.

'_Wow, I can't believe it actually worked…' _Kagome thought as she fell into a deep sleep…

Now

Kagome groaned as she rolled over. She felt the soft mattress of her queen sized bed beneath her and the smoothness of the royal blue sheets draped over her. Kagome kept her eyes closed due to the bright sunlight that was pouring into her room and felt around blindly looking for Inuyasha. She jumped slightly once her hand ran into something very warm beside her. Kagome felt the object and realized it was a hand.

"Inuyasha?" She asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes

She heard a low chuckle erupt from his throat.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Inuyasha replied

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him while still resting her head on her pillow (he was in a sitting position).

"What time is it?" She asked

"It's eleven o'clock" Inuyasha said

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since eight"

"Wow, talk about morning bird" Kagome mumbled under her breath, which didn't go un noticed

Inuyasha chuckled again as he stared down at her. Kagome sat up and stretched out her stiff body as she yawned.

"Oh! Sango and Miroku aren't here" Inuyasha said

Kagome yawned again as her raven brows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean they're not here?"

"I mean that they're not in this house and won't be for a while"

"Why? Where'd they go?"

"Here, Sango left this for us"

Inuyasha pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Kagome. She took it, un folded it, and carefully read it over.

_Dear Inu & Kags,_

_Me and Miroku left early this morning. Don't ask where we went because it wasn't my idea, it was Miroku's and he kept saying that he wanted to take me somewhere. Well we more then likely won't be back today, I honestly don't know when we'll be back because Miroku didn't give me many details, just that he was taking me somewhere he knows I'll like. I hope you guys have fun because you'll be home alone for the next few hours…or days, I really don't know. _

_Much Love,_

_Sango & Miroku_

Kagome read the note over one more time before she felt a smile make it's way across her face. She looked at Inuyasha from over the paper and he had the same smile plastered on his face that she had on hers.

"So they're really gone?" She asked

"Yep" Inuyasha replied

"We're home all alone?"

"Yep, just the two of us"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well first, you're gonna go and get ready and then I'll tell you what we're doing"

Kagome rolled her crystal blue eyes and got out of bed. She got clothes from her dresser and exited the room and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels when all of a sudden, something covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A female voice whispered in his ear

He rolled his eyes behind her hands and smirked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the only person who's here with me?"

He heard a high pitch giggle bubble from her lips as she uncovered his eyes and walked around and stood in front of him. Kagome was wearing a denim mini skirt and a tight, short sleeved, light blue Hollister shirt that said 'Hollister' in tan letters that were supposed to look like rope across her chest and silver heels.

"So? What are we doing?" She asked with a sweet smile gracing her lips as she tried to hide her excitement

Inuyasha could see right through her and he could easily see the excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"Well, I actually didn't have anything planned for the daytime, but I do have something planned for the night" He replied

Kagome's face fell and she plopped down on the couch beside him.

"So you're gonna make me wait _all day_?" She whined

"Yeah, that's exactly what I plan to do"

She let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back on the comfy red couch and leaned her back so she could stare at the ceiling. They sat there for a few minutes and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and he could hear her quietly whispering numbers to herself. She was counting the ceiling blocks. All of a sudden, Kagome shot up from the couch and turned to face Inuyasha with a huge smile playing across her angelic features.

"I have an idea" Kagome said

Inuyasha sent her a questioning look.

"Well since you showed me something you've never shown anyone, I think I should return the favor" Kagome said, answering his silent question

Inuyasha smiled a toothy smile and got up from his seat on the couch.

"May I ask where you plan to take me?" Inuyasha asked politely

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise" She replied as she turned on her heel and started back up the stairs

Inuyasha followed Kagome up the stairs and back into her room. She walked to her closet, with him still following, and moved all the clothes out of the way so they could see the back of it. Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. There was nothing back there and it didn't _look _like there was. Kagome smiled at him and knocked three times on the wall. Once she pulled her hand away, the wall popped open revealing a narrow hallway with pure white floors and walls and white feathers everywhere.

Inuyasha squinted a little because everything was so white, it was almost blinding.

"Let's go" Kagome said as she started walking down the hallway, "We just have to go down this hall"

Inuyasha walked down the hall behind her and it seemed to go on forever, like one of those dreams where you're trying to get to something but you can never seem to get there. Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as they finally reached another door, but that too was pure white. The only way you could tell it was a door and not a wall was the silver door knob that sparkled in the light. Kagome gripped the knob and opened the door, revealing a large white room.

They both stepped inside and Inuyasha was, once again, speechless. The room was huge and had white walls and carpets. Pretty much everything in the room was white including a large couch with a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall in front of it, an oxygen bar, a hot tub, and a regular bar with martini glasses sitting out on it. Inuyasha scanned the room and right in the center was a huge white grand piano with sheet music sitting out on it. There was light pouring in the room from a sky light in the ceiling which gave it a heavenly appearance.

"Welcome to my heaven on earth" Kagome said with a large smile

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled his toothy smile.

"It definitely is heaven on earth I can tell you that" He replied

Kagome giggled softly as she shut the door behind them. When she turned around, she saw Inuyasha walking towards the piano which was the centerpiece of the room. She walked with him and she sat on the bench and looked at the sheet music that was on the silver stand above the keys.

"You can play the piano?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind her

"Yep, I've been playing since I was eleven" Kagome replied, "This was always my favorite song to play"

Inuyasha looked at the music and saw the title in bold print at the top. It read 'We're in Heaven (Candlelight Version)'.

"Play it for me" Inuyasha said softly

Kagome smiled up at him as she scooted over on the bench and patted the spot next to her, signaling for him to sit down. Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to her as she cracked her fingers and started playing. Inuyasha's mouth fell open as soon as she started playing. He watched in awe as Kagome's fingers glided effortlessly across the keys. She looked at him while she played and giggled at his expression.

"You didn't think I could play this good huh?" Kagome asked with a smile

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her fingers and looked into her eyes.

"It's not that, it's just I've never heard anyone play this good" He replied as he looked back down at her fingers

Kagome looked back at her fingers as well to make sure she hit all the right keys. Another few minutes passed and the song drifted to an end as Kagome pulled her fingers away from the keys and smiled at Inuyasha.

"So what did you think?" She asked

Inuyasha looked at her with the same awed expression on his face.

"Wow" Inuyasha choked out, "That was amazing"

Kagome giggled as she stood from the bench and walked to the bar with the martini glasses on it. Inuyasha followed and stood beside her as she started making them both martinis. She blended the ice and alchohal together and before she poured the drinks, she wet the rim of the glasses and dipped them in salt and put a lime wedge on the rim. She poured the drinks and handed one to Inuyasha.

"You can make drinks too?" Inuyasha asked as he took the martini

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"What teenager _doesn't_ know how to make drinks?" She replied as she took a big gulp of her martini

Inuyasha smiled and took a sip of his and his eyes grew wide. Kagome looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, did I make it too strong?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times before he looked back at her with his trademark toothy smile.

"No it's great" He replied, "I just didn't expect it to taste so good"

"Sheesh, you don't give me much credit do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you didn't think I could play the piano that good and now you didn't think I could make drinks this good either"

"Oh, sorry. You're just full of surprises"

Kagome smiled.

"You don't know the half of it"

"There's more in this house then a heaven on earth?"

"Of course. There's also a hell"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her.

"There's a hell?"

"Yep, I have a heaven and a hell"

Inuyasha smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

"You're gonna have to show me hell now"

Kagome smiled back at him as she too took another sip of her drink.

"Not now, I'll show you my hell on earth when night falls"

"But we're going to be out at night"

"Then I'll have to show you either when we get back or before we go"

"Fine"

Inuyasha sighed as he turned at walked to the couch and sat down and sipped at his drink. Kagome sat next to him and stared at him for a long moment.

"No sulking"

Inuyasha looked at her with a pouty face on.

"No sulking"

Inuyasha batted his eyelashes in addition to his best pouty face.

"I'm not falling for it" Kagome said as she chugged the rest of her martini and leaned back on the white leather couch, "You're making me wait all day so I'm gonna make you wait all day too"

Inuyasha chuckled as he drank his martini.

"How do you turn the TV on?" He asked, "It doesn't have a remote or any buttons on it"

Kagome smiled at him and looked at the TV.

"TV on" She said

As soon as she was done, the TV turned on. Inuyasha's eyes grew three times their size as he stared the TV.

"It's voice activated" Kagome said, answering his silent question again, "Try it"

Inuyasha smiled as he thought of something to say to the TV.

"Uh, change channel to MTV" He instructed

Once he was done, the TV channel switched to MTV. Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome who was smiling and looking back at him.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty cool? More like insanely awesome"

Kagome giggled and turned her attention to the TV as did Inuyasha…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **That's chapter 14. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you have any tips or constructive critisism I'd be happy to take it, just pleeze don't send in any flames. I bet you wish you could live in Kagome's mansion huh? I know I do. Hehehe! Well that was Inu and Kags's day in heaven, what do you think their night in hell is gonna be like? There's only one way to find out! Don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya 4veur!,

Inuyashagrl101 J


	15. Chapter 15: Hell By Night

**A/N: **Heyy guys! I just finished chapter 5 of Senior Trip 2 and now I just finished chapter 15 of Dangerous to Love. Wow I'm on a roll, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to get chapter 19 of My Escape off the ground. Well anyway, in this chapter Kagome takes Inuyasha into hell and Inuyasha has a little plan for the two of them. Here's chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 15

Last Time

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty cool? More like insanely awesome"

Kagome giggled and turned her attention to the TV as did Inuyasha…

Now

"Kagome are you ready yet?"

"Just a second!"

Inuyasha paced impatiently around the living room as he waited for Kagome to finally be ready for their little adventure, if you could even call it that. Inuyasha paced a few more times and faced the stairs.

"Kago-whoa"

Kagome came strutting down the stairs in a pair a dark wash demin Daisy Duke's and a tight, short sleeved, black shirt that had a deep V neckline and a big slit up to front that went from the bottom to just above her bellybutton so you could see her belly ring and some seriously high black heels.

Inuyasha's eyes were practically popping out of his head and you could see a little bit of drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. Kagome giggled and walked down the stairs and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She asked as she waved her hand and snapped her fingers

Inuyasha finally came back to reality and shook his head and smiled at Kagome.

"Well, do you wanna see hell or what?" Kagome asked as she turned and walked to the kitchen

Inuyasha followed Kagome through the kitchen, down a basement he never noticed, and to a black wall. They stood at the wall for a minute and Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"There's a door there isn't there?"

"Yep and since heaven was in my room at the top of the house, then it would only make sense for hell to be in the hidden basement at the bottom of the house right?"

"Right"

Kagome nodded as she tunred toward the wall and knocked three times on it. A door swung open in front of then from the wall which revealed a long black hallway with black walls and floors and red and black feathers everywhere. It was just like heaven, except it had different colors. Inuyasha followed Kagome down the dark hallway until they came to another door that was also black and blended in with the wall.

"Alright, welcome to hell" Kagome said as she opened the door and they both stepped inside

Hell was a lot different then heaven. The carpet was black with red feathers spread all over them and the walls were black with red and orange flames flowing up them towards the ceiling. Hanging from the ceilings were huge chandeliers that were made of chains and had red candles in them that were lit. There was a humongous stereo system with a huge light up dance floor in front of it and cages at both sides of it with light up bars. There was also a black electric guitar that had red flames on it and it was hooked up to a state of the art amp. He walked over to it and picked it up to take a better look at it. Kagome followed him and watched him curiosly.

"You can play the guitar too?"

"Yeah, since I have the classical piano in heaven I put the hardcore electric guitar in hell"

Inuyasha smiled and handed her the guitar.

"Play it for me"

Kagome smiled and took the glossy black guitar and swung the black strap hanging from it around her left shoulder (u know what I mean right?). She took the shiny red pick that was inbetween the strings and started to play (I couldn't come up with a good song I wanted her to play, so just imagine she's playing ur favorite song kay?). Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazment. She sounded incredible and he recognized the song immediately. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, she didn't even have to watch what she was doing. Kagome put her hand on the strings so they would stop vibrating and she put the guitar back on it's stand.

"What did you think?" She asked

Inuyasha blinked a few times before he responded.

"Wow" He gasped

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked around the room again and a blood red curtain that was hanging from the wall caught his eye. Kagome traced where he was looking and a smile made it's way onto her face.

"Why is there a random curtain hanging from the wall over there?"

"That's the second part to hell"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagome.

"A second part?" He asked, curiosity strong in his voice

"Yep" She replied with a nod, "But you're not allowed to see it yet"

"And why not?"

"Because…" Kagome trailed off and looked at the floor

"Because why?"

"Because we're not together" Kagome whispered

"What do you mean we're not together?"

"I mean we're not _together_"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and she could practically see the light turn on in his head as he thought about what she just said.

"Oh…oh!" Inuyasha said as a deep blush swept across his face, "So if I wanted to see that room we'd have to be together like that?"

Kagome swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded.

"Oh, okay then" He said as he scanned the room once again, "Well since you showed me your hell, it's time for me to show you my surprise"

Kagome's face lit up as she grabbed his hand and towed him out of the room and back to the living room.

"Okay, what's your surprise?" Kagome asked excitedly

Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm and turned toward the front door.

"Follow me"

Kagome let an excited squeal escape from her mouth as she followed Inuyasha out of the house….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright guys, that's chapter 15! I know it was short but I wanted to leave you guys at a cliffy. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer because next chapter is gonna be Inuyasha'a surprise. What do you think it'll be? Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 J


	16. Chapter 16: To The Warehouse Again

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back and I have chapter 16 for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. In this chapter, Inuyasha takes Kagome out for a special adventure. Well, I hope you guys like it and thanx to all my awesome readers and reviewers! Oh and another thing, I'm gonna start putting the date at the top of the chapters just so you guys know what time of year it is and everything. It probably doesn't matter to you guys at all but I'm gonna do it anyway. Alright, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 16

Last Time

"Okay, what's your surprise?" Kagome asked excitedly

Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm and turned toward the front door.

"Follow me"

Kagome let an excited squeal escape from her mouth as she followed Inuyasha out of the house….

Now - May 28, Midnight

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk, the same direction they went to get to the gang's warehouse, with Kagome close behind.

"Are we going back to the warehouse?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin from over his shoulder.

"You'll see" He rpelied as he returned his gaze to the sidewalk in front of them

Kagome smiled and followed him obediently as they got closer and closer to the city boundries. They walked for fifteen more minutes before the warehouse came into sight. Kagome smiled brightly once she laid her eyes on the small and slightly broken down building. Inuyasha could feel the excitement radiating from Kagome and that only made him more excited too. They walked to the door and instead of knocking on it three times like he did the first time, Inuyasha just opened the door and walked right in with Kagome following close behind.

Kagome walked into the warehouse and she was expecting to see the gorgeous orange Lambo that she saw the first time, but as her eyes scanned the room she saw no Lambo in sight.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the Lambo?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled his toothy smile again.

"I took the Lambo out and replaced it for tonight, since you already rode in it before"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused expression, which only made Inuyasha's smile grow wider.

"And what did you replace it with?"

"Stay here" He ordered

Kagome nodded and laced her fingers together as she watched Inuyasha walk off to another room in the warehouse that she never seemed to notice before.

'_Hmmm, when did that door get there?'_ She asked herself, _'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing'_

Questions kept popping up in her mind as she looked at the floor and waited for Inuyasha to come back with whatever he was getting. All of a sudden, a loud roar filled the entire warehouse and Kagome jumped slightly and covered her ears. She looked over to the door only to see Inuyasha riding in on a beautiful black Harley. He parked in front of her and smiled excitedly.

"What do you think?" He asked as he held his arms out, showing off the bike

Kagome's eyes were twice their normal size and a smile crept onto her face as she tried to find the right words.

"Um, wow" Was all she could come up with

Inuyasha chuckled and got off the bike and kicked the kickstand out so it wouldn't fall and walked up to Kagome with a shiny black helmet in his hands.

"Wanna take a ride on it?" He asked as he held out the helmet for her

Kagome's face lit up as she looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Then you'll need this" Inuyasha said as he placed the helmet on her head and snapped the claw under her chin (I didn't know what else to call it, so just bare with me).

Kagome sighed and pouted as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked at her confusedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I hate wearing these things" Kagome complained, "They make me look stupid"

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Actually, they make you look smart" He replied, "Most people don't wear helmets when they ride on motorcycles and that makes them look stupid because if they ever got in a crash they could get some serious problems"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"What now?" He asked

"Nothing, I just never thought you were capable of that kind of logic" She replied, "No offence"

"Now look who's not giving someone a lot of credit" He chuckled as he tapped the helmet lightly which caused it to fall over Kagome's eyes

Kagome scowled from under the helmet as she pulled it back up. Inuyasha smiled at her and tried to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry Kagome" He said, "Can you please forgive me?" he added as he got down on his knees and laced his fingers together

Kagome looked down at him and giggled softly.

"Alright, I forgive you" She said, "On one condition"

Inuyasha looked at her warily.

"And what's the condition?" He asked

"You have to wear a helmet too" She replied as she tapped his nose lightly with her index finger

Inuyasha got back up and sighed.

"Alright, fine" He mumbled, "Suck all the fun out of everything why don'tcha?"

"Hey, if I have to wear one then so do you" She fired back at him

Inuyasha sighed and said something incoherent under his breath as he turned back to the motorcycle and grabbed another helmet that was hanging from one of the handlebars and put it on and snapped the claw under his chin. He turned back to Kagome and knocked lightly on the helmet he was wearing.

"Happy?" He asked

"Yes I am" Kagome replied as she smiled and nodded, "Can we go now?"

Inuyasha smiled and rolled his eyes as he got on the bike and and kicked the kickstand back up and held the bike up with his leg.

"Get on" He ordered gently

Kagome pranced happily over to the big Harley and climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome's arms around him, he liked the closeness.

"Alright, ready for this?" Inuyasha asked as he started the motorcycle

The whole bike shook gently and roared to life under them, which made Kagome jump a little again.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Kagome said as she tightened her grip slightly around his waist

Inuyasha pushed off the ground with his right foot and stepped on the gas pedal which sent them gliding across the ground and out the back door that Inuyasha apparently opened when he was getting the bike out. Kagome smiled and laughed as they flew down the street. It literally felt like they were flying across the earth.

"So what do ya think?" Inuyasha said over the roar of the engine

"This is crazy!" Kagome replied as she laughed, but most of her words were carried off and lost by the wind whipping across her face

Inuyasha chuckled as he reved the engine and pushed down on the gas pedel a little harder which propelled them forward even faster. Kagome looked around and she could see the lights from the high buildings of Tokyo speeding by them in almost a blur and she could see the drivers of the cars they were passing looking at them in disbelief. Inuyasha slowed as he came to a red light and stopped as he waited for it to turn green.

"So this is your surprise for me?" Kagome asked with a smile

Inuyasha looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked

"Like it? I love it!" She said happily, "I've never been on a motorcycle before"

"That's good" Inuyasha said, "I want you to experience all you can….while I'm here" he said the last part in a whisper

"What?" Kagome asked, she couldn't hear the last part

"Nothing, I just want you to have all the experiences you possibly can" He said as he smiled at her again

Kagome nodded and smiled back. Inuyasha looked at the light in front of them just in time to see it turn from red to green. He reved the engine again and pressed the gas pedal, sending them soaring across the pavement again. Kagome looked up at the black night sky and she could see that the moon was getting thinner and thinner.

"The new moon must be coming soon" She whispered to herself

Inuyasha's ears twitched from under his helmet.

"What did you say?" He asked

Kagome looked at him and shrugged.

"Just that the night of the new moon must be coming soon is all" She replied

"Why do you say that?" He asked again

"Because the moon is getting really thin, you can barely see it tonight" Kagome said

"Damn" Inuyasha sighed under his breath, _'Great, another thing I'm gonna have to explain to her' _

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Kagome, I'm sure"

Kagome leaned her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know"

"Good, never forget that okay?"

"Okay"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's back and watched the city lights fly by them as they glided smoothly down the road…

**A/N: **Okay everybody, what'd ya think? Did you like Inuyasha's surprise? Or did you like Kagome's better? Hehehe! Did you guys catch what Inuyasha said at the red light or not? If you didn't then you'll have to wait and see what happens (well technically you're all going to have to do that anyway so it really doesn't matter all that much). What do you think is going to happen with Inuyasha and Kagome? Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 J


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbyes

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! I'm back and in this chapter, I brought a special surprise for all of you. You guys probably won't like it, but it's part of the story and it's pretty essential to the storyline. Okay now that my random babbling that none of you probably care about is over, we can get on with the story. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 17

Last Time

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know"

"Good, never forget that okay?"

"Okay"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's back and watched the city lights fly by them as they glided smoothly down the road…

Now - May 31, Early Morning

Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her soft bed. She was half asleep and half awake when she thought she heard someone talking in the hallway. She opened her eyes and rubbed them as she got up and threw on her black satin robe and pink fuzzy slippers. Kagome went to the door and put her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. She heard a very familiar voice talking, and it seemed to be right outside her door. It was Inuyasha's voice.

"Look, I didn't do it yet alright?" He said as he took a pause

'_He must be on the phone.' _Kagome thought

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, did you do it?" Another pause, "I didn't think so."

'_What's he talking about? He didn't do what yet?'_ She wondered as she continued to listen in on the conversation that was taking place right outside her bedroom door.

"Miroku listen, it's easier said then done. You should know, you haven't done it either."

'_Miroku!' _Kagome squealed in her mind as she clapped her hands quietly over her mouth, trying to keep herself from squealing with happiness

"I wasn't planning to do it just yet, there's still a lot of things I want to do with her before…" He trailed off, "I know, I know…you have to do it soon too ya know, it's not like I'm the only one."

Kagome could feel her brows furrow together as she tried to piece together what Inuyasha was saying. None of it was making any sense.

'_What is he planning to do?' _Kagome kept asking herself, even thought she obviously didn't have the asnwer.

"The new moon's coming tomorrow night, I have to tell her before then so I won't have to explain anything else to her, this is gonna be hard enough as it is."

Kagome could feel nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she thought of the possibilities.

"When's Sango coming back?" Another pause, "Well, you need to do it before I do so then Kagome will have somebody here with her."

Kagome thought everything through as well as she could. The first time they met…the street race…the drive by shooting…the hospital…the party…the meadow…heaven…hell…and the motorcycle ride. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think of what Inuyasha said to her that night on the motorcycle at the red light. _"I want you to experience all you can….while I'm here". _Kagome's eyes snapped open as soon as that thought crossed her mind. She could feel her heart pounding recklessly against her ribecage and her knees were getting ready to buckle from underneath her as that one saying ran through her mind over and over. She put her back to the door and sank soundlessly to the floor as she continued to eavesdrop on the phone call. Suddenly, a lot of things made a lot more sense then they did not even five minutes ago.

"Are you going to tell her tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he took another pause, apparently waiting for an answer, "Alright well since you're doing it tonight, then I guess I'll have to do it tonight too."

Kagome could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing slowly starting to get harder when she heard him utter that sentence. She thought of everything that they've been through together and her vision started to get blurry. She quickly wiped at her eyes and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"Okay, well call me when it's done so then I know when to start" Pause, "Alright, see ya"

Kagome heard the phone click (it was a flip phone) and she heard Inuyasha walk down the hall. She sucked in a deep breath and slowly got herself back to her feet, using the dorr knob for support. She thought about everything she just heard and about what Inuyasha said a few nights ago on the motorcycle and suddenly everything made perfect sense. Everything fit together and it was like she'd just figured out a rubix cube.

'_Inuyasha's lea-' _She couldn't even think the words

Kagome looked at the clock and it read 8:56 AM.

"Wow." Kagome croaked, her voice was a lot hoarser then she thought it would be, "It's early."

She slowly turned around and faced her bedroom door. She reached for the glass door knob, gripped it firmly, and swung the door open smoothly and soundlessly. Kagome shuffled out of her room and down the hall, crossing her arms tight over her chest trying to keep the heat inside her body.

'_God, this house is freezing.' _She thought as she made a left turn and went down that hallway, towards the boys' room.

She approached the door and held her hand up to it, getting ready to knock on it. Then she hesitated and pulled her hand away and turned around, heading for the stairs.

Kagome made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen while everything Inuyasha said was running through her mind. She sat on one of the stools that was set up in front of the island and put her face in her hands as she tried to clear her head even the slightest bit.

'_Why would he…?' _She cut herself off, still unable to even think the words, _'I thought he might be in…love with me.' _

Kagome suddenly felt hot tears flowing freely down her porcelain face. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her robe, which only spread the salt water across her face since the robe is made of satin.

'_Screw it.' _Kagome thought as she folded her arms on the island and cried into them

"Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she recognized that impossibly mistakable voice. _Inuyasha's _voice. She felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on her back and asking what's wrong. Kagome slowly lifted her head and turned and practically threw herself into Inuyasha. He was taken aback at first, but when Kagome started sobbing into his shirt he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face softly to her ebony tresses.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered against her thick black hair

Kagome looked up at him as more tears filled her crystal eyes. Just the thought of loosing him was unbearable. Inuyasha wiped the tears from under her eyes away with his thumbs and held her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, speaking very slowly and very clearly

"It's because I-" Kagome stopped herself.

She was about to say: "It's because I overheard you on the phone with Miroku and I think you're going to leave me". Kagome mulled it over in her head and she quickly came up with a save.

"It's because I miss Sango." She said quietly, _'Please believe me.' _

Inuyasha smiled a soft, crooked smile and stared into her light blue eyes, now red and bloodshot from the sting of salt water.

"It's alright Kagome, Sango will be back later tonight." Inuyasha reassured her as his smile faded a bit

"What about Miroku?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer

Inuyasha's smile was completely wiped from his face as he thought of what to tell her.

"Miroku's not coming back is he?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. Kagome tried hard not to look at his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But of course her eyes wandered and found his, liquid amber and burning with regret and sadness.

Kagome nodded slowly and stood up from her seat at the island, Inuyasha mirroring her movement and standing a few feet in front of her. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the linolium floor as she laced and unlaced her fingers.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha trailed off, remembering that he was supposed to wait for Miroku's call

Kagome looked at him from under her eyelashes, waiting for the rest to come.

"I'm supposed to wait for a call…" Inuyasha trailed off again

Just then, something started ringing from Inuyasha's pants pocket. He took out the small flip phone and saw that Miroku was calling. He took a quick glance at Kagome and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Kagome tried her best to brace herself because she knew what was coming.

"Kagome, I'm leaving." Inuyasha said

No matter how much she braced herself, those words still cut like a knife. Kagome flinched slightly.

"Why?" She whispered, she could barely find the strength to speak

"Because I'm dangerous Kagome and I…" He trailed off yet again but soon regained his composure, "And I'm not good for you at all."

"What do you mean you're not good for me?" Kagome asked, her voice slowly becoming more volumized, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Have you ever noticed that whenever we're out in public together something bad happens?" He asked, "You're bound to get hurt one day or worse…and I just can't let that happen."

"I don't care what happens to me!" She yelled, anger filling her voice, "All I care about is being with you."

"What about your parents huh?" Inuyasha yelled back, "What about Sango? School? All your friends? I'm not going to be the one who ruins all of that for you, Kagome! I refuse to be that person!"

"You promised!" Kagome countered

"What?" Inuyasha asked, the volume of his voice decreasing

"You promised me that we'd always be together no matter what." She reminded him, "What about that?"

"I made that promise before I knew what was going to happen to you because of me." Inuyasha replied, "I thought I'd be able to keep it…but I was wrong."

Kagome could feel more tears starting to stream down her face as the anger boiled down into sadness.

"Look Kagome, it's not going to be any easier if I stay. Simple everyday things are going to be hard to do because of me and the cops are always going to be chasing after me and the gang…so it's actually for the best if me and Miroku leave." Inuyasha explained

"No." Kagome whispered

"What?"

"Please…don't do this" She whispered as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks

"I have to Kagome." Inuyasha replied, "There's no other way."

"No." She said again, "There's always another way."

"Kagome, I have to go." Inuyasha said as he started to slowly back out of the kitchen

"No please!" Kagome cried as more tears flowed down her face

"Goodbye Kagome" Inuyasha said as he disappeared in a blur, the same way he did in the meadow…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alright guys, how was that? Where any of you expecting Inuyasha and Miroku to leave? Be honest! Hehehe! Well, this wasn't the easiest chapter for me to write but it had to be done. I hope you guys liked it and pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya 4veur!,

Inuyashagrl101 J


	18. Chapter 18: Cry Me A River

**A/N: **Heyy everyone! I'm back and I have chapter 18 hot of the press. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 18

Last Time - May 31

"Goodbye Kagome" Inuyasha said as he disappeared in a blur, the same way he did in the meadow…

Now

Kagome stood there, tears still running down her face, and her whole body numb from the neck down. She was trying to tell herself to walk but she couldn't find her legs, she could barely breathe. Kagome stood there, trying to find the strength to move or to even blink.

"He…" She choked out, her throat dry and hoarse. "He's…gone."

Kagome could feel her body start to shake as a new set of tears cascaded down her cheeks. All of a sudden, Kagome fell to the cold tile floor.

"My legs…" She whispered as she situated herself in a ball on the floor. "They must've given out."

Kagome finally found her eyes and made herself blink, although her eyelids and lashes felt like they were made of lead. She could feel her heavy black strands becoming matted to her face where the tears still flowed and she slowly lifted her hand and pulled her hair off of her face. Once she tossed her hair behind her shoulder, her hand immediately fell back to the cold floor beneath her. It should've hurt her, she should've said 'Ow.' but she didn't. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything besides the tears and her heart that was tearing her apart at the seams.

Kagome laid there for what seemed like days, but was only a few hours. She was starting to regain feeling in her arms but her legs were still dead. Kagome slowly lifted her head and looked at the clock. It read 4:13 PM. She'd been laying there since eleven this morning. Since…she could barely remember. She didn't _want_ to remember, all she wanted was to lay here and never have to move again. Kagome gently laid her head back on the floor, in a puddle of tears that she cried over the past five hours, and more tears were on the way. Her hair was matted to the floor and her skin stuck to the tile, like it would if you've been sitting on a leather chair for a while and had to get up.

'_I wonder when Sango's coming home…' _She thought weakly, _'I wonder if she'll be crying too…am I still crying? If I am, I can't feel it…' _

Kagome lifted her hand to her cheek and she could feel the wetness seeping out of her eyes and making trails down her face.

"I guess I am still crying," Kagome told herself as she placed her hand back on the floor.

After a few more hours of laying on the kitchen floor, crying, and trying desperately to forget what happened, Kagome heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. She listened closely and heard a car door close and the sound of high heels clicking on the pavement leading to the mansion.

"S-Sango?" Kagome whispered, intending her voice to be louder.

She heard keys jingling and the front door opening.

"Kagome?" Sango called as she sniffled. "Where are you?"

"Sango," Kagome said again, which only came out as a whisper again.

"Kagome?" Sango called again. "Are you home?"

Kagome tried to lift herself off the tear soaked floor. She held onto the stool of the island and slowly lifted herself off the tile and onto her unsteady feet. She stepped forward and stumbled like a drunk over her own feet. Kagome caught herself before she could crash back down to the floor.

'_Must be the first day with my new feet.' _She thought. _'This could be harder then I thought.' _

"Oh my Kami, Kagome are you alright?" Sango gasped as she raced to Kagome's side.

"No, I'm not alright actually," She replied.

Sango smiled weakly. "Me either."

Kagome looked over at Sango and she could see the trails left behind by tears.

"He left Sango," Kagome chocked out as more tears filled her eyes. "Inuyasha left."

"I know, Miroku's gone too." Sango replied in a shaky voice.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and hugged her tightly as Sango did the same.

"I can't believe they're actually gone." Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

"I know, me either." Sango replied as tears started trickling down her face.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging and crying, until they finally pulled away from each other.

"I think we should go lay down," Sango said weakly as she wiped her eyes.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Sango smiled weakly as she turned and walked to the living room and up the stairs. Kagome slowly made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She stunbled over to her bed but before she could collapse onto it, something on her nightstand caught her attention. It was a piece of paper that was folded up and had her name written on it. Kagome reached over with a shaky hand and unfolded the paper and read what was written inside.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know you don't understand why I left, and it's was too complicated to explain, but I thought I should leave you a little something for you so now I'll always be with you, even when I'm not._

_-Inuyasha_

_P.S. Look in your CD box_

Kagome's heart throbbed painfully as she read and re read the note.

"My CD box?" She repeated to herself.

She put the paper back on her nightstand as she got on her knees and pulled the box out from under her bed that held all of her CD's. She dug through the box desperately, not even sure what she was actually looking for. At the very bottom, there was a blank CD in a shiny silver case that obviously wasn't there before. Her heart jumped to her throat as she picked up the CD and popped it in her stereo.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha's voice said from the speakers. "I know I shouldn't leave this for you because it'll only make it harder for you to forget about me, but I couldn't stop myself. Well, these are for you Kagome."

Kagome could feel her eyes filling with tears as she waited for what was yet to come on the CD. Then she heard it. Inuyasha's voice started singing the same lullaby he sung her that night on the roof. Kagome blinked as the moisture in her eyes spilled over. She listened as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away…"

Kagome cried as she listened to the lullaby. _Her _lullaby. Once that song drifted to an end, another one started up.

" So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go."

Kagome put her face in her hands and cried as her heart throbbed inside her chest.

"One more thing Kagome," Inuyasha's voice said. "I love you."

Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at the stereo with wide eyes.

"Did he just…?" She asked herself, barely able to wrap her mind around it.

The stereo beeped, signaling that the CD had ended. Kagome could barely breathe as every word Inuyasha 'spoke' sunk in one by one.

"I love you too." She whispered as more tears fell down her face…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There you go. It took me long enough but I finally got this chapter posted. It took me a while to write all this out, look it over, have other people read it, edit it, type it up, and then finally post it but it's up and I hope everyone liked it. Pleeze review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101:)


	19. Chapter 19: Hallucinations

**A/N: **Bonjour! Hehehe! Well, I'm obviously back to present a new chapter for you guys to read and with any luck enjoy. Even though today's St. Patrick's Day and even though I'm Irish, I haven't been having very much luck. I think I sprained my ankle today and me and my friend, Kelsi, were beating each other up in gym class. It was fun beating her up and everything, but the sprained ankle I can do without. I was going down my stairs and I kind of fell and well, my ankle bent sideways and I heard a pop and then it started hurting like hell and it still does now. But anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 19

Last Time

"I love you too." She whispered as more tears fell down her face…

Now - June 1, Late Morning

Kagome drowsily opened her eyes and yawned. She hoped what happened yesterday was just a dream…or nightmare. 

'_He wouldn't really leave me,' _She tried to convince herself. _'Would he?' _

She looked over at her nightstand and saw the proof. The small note Inuyasha left for her was perched right on the edge of her nightstand, staring her in the face. Tears filled her crystal eyes as all the terrible memories hit her like she just ran head first into a brick wall. She tried to push all the thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't forget what Inuyasha had said: _"I'm not going to be the one who ruins all of that for you, Kagome! I refuse to be that person!" _

'_But you wouldn't ruin anything,' _She thought pleadingly. _'You'd make everything I have seem like nothing.'_

She reached out and turned her alarm clock around so she could see what time it was. The clock read 11:42 AM. Kagome's eyes grew wide as the extra moisture spilled down her face. It was around the same time Inuyasha left the day before. Kagome grabbed the clock and threw it across the room as hard as she could. It smacked against the opposite wall and smashed into pieces. Kagome closed her eyes tight and tried to forget about everything. It didn't work at all. In fact, it just made the memories even harder to forget. Kagome sighed as she re opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

'_Maybe some music will help,' _She thought as she reached over and grabbed the remote that went to her stereo. _'Wonder why I never used this?'_

She pressed the 'power' button and flipped through the stations until she found something that caught her attention.

"Alright people our next request is from Takara Yamamoto in Kyoto and it's called 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by The Jonas Brothers." The DJ on the radio said.

Kagome could feel more tears roll down her face as she listened to the words of the song.

'_Of course, just had to be a love song.' _

Kagome sighed sadly as she continued to flip through the radio stations. Every time she found a song she liked, it was a love song and she always ended up crying no matter how hard she tried not to. Mostly because they were constant reminders of what could've been.

'_Why me?' _She asked herself over and over as she cried.

She could feel her heart start to throb and ache as it slowly tore wide open again as she listened to the love songs she couldn't seem to avoid. Kagome wiped her eyes, trying to get the sticky salt water off her face but all she did was smear it around. 

'_What'll I do now?' _She thought. _'School's been out for a while, mom and dad won't be home for a while yet, and the love of my life walked out on me.' _That last thought sprang new tears into her eyes.

Kagome sat up slowly in her bed and looked out the window at the early afternoon sunshine. She sighed as she turned off her stereo and lifted herse;f out of bed. She slid on her slippers, wiped her eyes again, and shuffled out of the room and down the hall. Kagome stopped at Sango's room and she could hear the muffled sound of crying. She knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it.

"Sango?" She said, it sounded more like a question.

Sango was sitting in bed surrounded by tissues and was crying uncontrollably. 

"Kagome," She sobbed into a tissue. "I can't stand not having him here."

Kagome walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, me either."

"Why did they have to go so suddenly?"

"I wish I knew." Kagome replied as her heart felt like it was going to burst at the thought of Inuyasha leaving…again.

"It just doesn't make any sense!"

"I know," Kagome said as she took a tissue and wiped away Sango's tears. "Don't worry, we'll make it through this."

"How?" She asked. "The loves of our lives just left us yesterday and you're already acting like nothing happened."

Kagome winced as the throb in her heart got one-hundred times worse. "I'm not acting like nothing happened."

"Yes you are!" Sango wailed as more tears streamed her face.

Kagome bit her lip and took a few deep breaths as she tried to get the terrible pain in her chest to stop. "I just wanna forget." She whispered.

Sango wiped her eyes as her breathing slowed and she calmed down. "I'm sorry Kags, I just miss him."

"I know, so do I." Kagome replied as a single tear leaked out of her eye and fell into the palm of her hand.

"Everything seemed so perfect," Sango whispered.

"Yeah, too good to be true." Kagome whispered back as she got up and left the room.

She walked down the hall, took a left (or right, I can't remember which) and froze. At the end of that hallway was the guest room Inuyasha and Miroku had been staying in. Kagome bit her lip to hold back the tears that sprang into her eyes.

'_Just take a peek,' _One voice in her head said.

'_No! It'll be too hard…' _The other voice argued. 

'_Can both of you just shut up?' _Kagome thought weakly.

Kagome stared at the large white door at the end of the hallway and she could feel her whole body start to shake. She reached over and braced herself on the wall and leaned her back against it. She sank to the floor and her breathing soon became difficult. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest to try and hold herself together so she wouldn't fall apart again. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to concentrate on her breathing.

'_Relax Kags,' _She tried to tell herself. _'Just breathe.'_

Her breathing finally evened out after ten minutes of hyperventilating and she resisted the urge to look back at the door for fear that she might hypervenilate again. Kagome tried to get up, but her whole body shook and she felt hollow, like someone had scooped her insides out. So, she laid in the floor and tried hard not to have flashbacks or even think about anything other then how to inhale and exhale correctly. Kagome carefully closed her eyes and she could feel her heart beating unevenly.

"Ow," She groaned to herself. "It hurts when my heart does that…"

All of a sudden, an inage of Inuyasha drifted into her mind. Half of her wanted to immediately open her eyes, but the other half of her wanted to stay like this forever just so she could look at him. The image was almost life-like. She could see his long silver hair, his two fuzzy dog ears, his tanned skin, and last but not least his smoldering liquid amber eyes. Kagome smiled as she stared at her imaginary Inuyasha. She ficued so closely on him, she could almost hear his perfect voice.

"Kagome," He whispered. "Kagome you need to get up."

'_Why?' _She asked in her head. _'Clearly I'm going insane.' _

"Because you need to get on with your life."

'_I don't want to…I can't.'_

"And why not?"

'_Because I can't live without you here with me.'_

"Yes you can. You don't need me to be happy."

'_Yes I do. Nothing makes sense without you.'_

"I've only been gone one day."

'_And that's one day too many. I can barely make it one hour without you.'_

"Get up Kagome."

'_I can't.'_

"Kagome," He growled angrily. "Get up now."

Kagome shook her head and her eyes flew open.

"No!" She gasped as she closed her eyes again. "Come back!"

She laid there for twenty minutes, waiting for her hallucinatory Inuyasha to come back. He never did. She reluctantly opened her eyes as another tear crawled down her cheek.

"I must be going crazy…" She whispered to herself.

Kagome braced herself on the wall as she slowly got to her feet. Once on her feet, Kagome glanced at the door that led to the boys' old room.

"It's only been a day and I'm already having hallucinations," She told herself as she laughed without humor. "How pathetic am I?" 

She trudged back down the way she came and down the stairs to the living room. She glanced at the couch and automatically looked away. She couldn't stop the flashback from sneaking into her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch watching TV and Sango and Miroku were outback hanging by the pool. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and she noticed that he fell asleep, or so she thought. She stared at his sleeping body for a few minutes as she realized that she was having inappropriate thoughts about Inuyasha._

'_You naughty naughty girl' The second voice in her head teased_

_Kagome sighed as she tore her gaze from Inuyasha and returned it to the TV in front of them. She reached for the remote, only to find it laying in Inuyasha's hand. Kagome noticed that he was holding it, but she also noticed that his hand was near a certain 'place' on his body. _

"_Of course" Kagome sighed as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks_

_Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to keep his eyes shut so Kagome wouldn't catch on that he wasn't asleep at all. _

'_Go on, you know you wanna' The second voice said_

'_No, just go to the TV and press the button to change the channel' The first voice argued_

_Kagome shook all the thoughts from her head as she slowly reached for the remote in Inuyasha's hand. She gripped the remote and pulled it gently, which didn't do the trick. _

_Inuyasha inwardly smiled as he gripped the remote a little tighter._

_Kagome pulled it harder, but it still didn't come out of Inuyasha's grasp. Now she started getting frustrated, so she pulled it even harder._

_Inuyasha thought he'd have some fun with her so when he felt her pull it he let it go._

_The remote came flying out of Inuyasha's hand which sent Kagome falling backwards off the couch and onto her back on the floor. _

"_Damn, that hurt" Kagome whispered to herself as she leaned up on her elbows _

_Inuyasha laughed as he sat up and looked down at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow to him as a puzzled expression took over her face._

"_Need some help down there?" Inuyasha asked between laughs_

"_I thought you were-"_

"_Asleep?" Inuyasha cut her off_

_Kagome smirked at him._

"_That was so not funny" She replied_

"_It's pretty funny from up here" Inuyasha said as he offered her a hand to help her up_

_Kagome smiled as she gripped his hand and tugged him down on top of her on the floor. Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and supported his weight with his hands on either side of her. Kagome laughed at him as she laid on the floor. _

"_What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her_

_Kagome calmed down and gazed into his deep amber eyes._

"_For two things" She replied, "One: for making me fall"_

"_And two?" Inuyasha asked _

"_Two: I just wanted you to join me down here" Kagome said with a mischievous smile_

_Inuyasha laughed softly as he looked into her sparkly crystal blue eyes. _

"_Got lonely huh?" He asked with a smirk_

_Kagome giggled and nodded._

"_Yeah" She said in baby talk_

_Inuyasha leaned up, but felt his hair being pulled. He looked down to find his hair wrapped around Kagome again. _

"_I just can't keep you away from me can I?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh_

_Kagome looked to the side and she saw his hair wrapped around her. She giggled and looked up at him._

"_I guess I'm just tangled up in you"…_

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of the memories that haunted her. She sighed heavily and walked to the kitchen and started digging through the cabinet that held all the cold medicines etc. 

"Gotcha," She whispered as she pulled out the NyQuil. "This should do the trick."

She unscrewed the cap and poured the thick blue-green liquid into the little clear cap thing. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight as she poured the bitter substance into her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut si she wouldn't spit it right out as it slowly crawled down her throat. Kagome ran to the sink and chugged three glasses of water.

"There, that should knock me out." She said as she wiped her mouth and put the glass in the sink.

She went back up to her room and crawled back into bed as she waited for the drugs to kick in she could feel her lids starting to get heavy as she cuddled under her silk comforter. Another image of Inuyasha filled her mind as she slowly slipped into unconciousness (sp?).

'_If I can only be with you in my dreams, then I'll sleep forever…' _Was her last thought…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, that's chapter 19! Pleeze review or PM me and Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Luv Ya,

Inuyashagrl101:)


	20. Chapter 20: One Step Forward

**A/N: **Bonjour! Alright, I'm obviously back and I have chapter 20 for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. This week so far has been super boring but it's also been super stressful and I can't wait for it to be over. Today was the last day of this stupid ass state-wide test called the PSSA's and we finally finished the reading and math PSSA's today after doing them for two weeks! YAY! There's one good thing about this week. Enough about me, it's time to get to the chapter! Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 20

Last Time

'_If I can only be with you in my dreams, then I'll sleep forever…' _Was her last thought…

Now - July 25, Early Morning

Kagome yawned and stretched as she got up out of her queen-sized bed. She walked over to the calendar she had hanging on her wall and checked the date.

"July twenty-fifth," She said to herself. "it's been two months already."

It's been just about two months since Inuyasha and Miroku left and things definitely haven't gotten any better for Kagome and Sango. In fact, things have actually gotten _worse_. Kagome barely comes out of her room, unless it's to use the bathroom or to eat, and Sango just stays in her room and cries at anything that reminds her of Miroku, which is ust about everything. Kagome doesn't seem to cry all that much anymore, in fact she seems to have healed pretty well…that is until nightfall. At night, everything just cuts loose and she cries almost all night and she's had to cry herself to sleep every night since the day they left. That, and drinking unnecessary NyQuil has become a very frequent occurance with Kagome even in the daytime and almost always when he's not tired in the least. On the surface, Kagome seems pretty normal or at least as normal as she can be, but every now and again you'll catch her laying on the floor crying or murmuring to herself.

She's been having hallucinations every now and again and she can never seem to figure out what they mean or what they're trying to tell her.

'_I know they mean something,' _She thought. _'I just have to figure out what.' _

The first time she drank NyQuil, Kagome said to herself: _'If I can only be with you in my dreams, then I'll sleep forever.' _and she really meant it too. She spends most of her time now drinking NyQuil and sleeping because she always ends up dreaming about Inuyasha and even when she doesn't, she'll sleep more and more until she does.

Kagome cracked her fingers noisily as she slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers and padded out of the room, into the hallway. As she passed Sango's room, she could hear the faint sound of crying.

'_Not again,' _She inwardly groaned. _'She never stops.' _

Kagome padded past Sango's room and went down to the guest room. She stood at the tall wooden door and took a deep breath. She hadn't been anywhere near anything that reminded her of…_him_, so this was a big - no, huge - thing for her. She slowly reached out and grasped the glass doorknob and carefully opened the door just a crack.

'_We'll take baby steps,' _She told herself. _'don't open the door all the way, just take a peek.' _

Kagome breathed deeply as she leaned in and peeked through the crack in the door. All she could see was one of the two king-sized beds and the white silk comforter that laid over it. Everything looked the same, well from what she could see, and she could feel the backs of her eyes starting to sting with tears. She took another slow deep breath and quickly leaned away and closed the door. Kagome wiped at her eyes, making sure the tears didn't make themselves visible, and turned and headed toward the stairs. Kagome went straight to the kitchen, making sure not to look at the couch again for fear of having that same flasback she had every time she looked at it, and dug through the refridgerator for something small to eat.

"I think I'll make me and Sango some-" Kagome stopped herself mid-sentence as another flashback came to mind. "smoothies." She whispered slowly.

_-Flashback-_

"_Do you like smoothies?" Kagome asked as she got the ingredients out of the fridge (the blender is on the island)_

"_Yeah" Inuyasha said, "But I don't know how to make them"_

"_Then I'll teach you" Kagome said cheerfully as she set the ingredients on the island next to the blender_

_Inuyasha shrugged as he stood next to Kagome and watched her make the first smoothie._

"_Ok, now you try" Kagome said as she switched spots with Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha put all the ingredients in the blender, but he forgot to put the top on it._

"_So now I hit this button?" Inuyasha asked as he reached for the button_

"_No! Wait!" Kagome said _

_Inuyasha hit the button and Kagome ducked under the island as smoothie went everywhere, including all over Inuyasha. Kagome saw the blender plug in the outlet and she quickly unplugged it as she slowly got up from under the island. She looked at Inuyasha and he was covered in strawberry banana smoothie._

"_You forgot to put the top on the blender" Kagome said as she laughed_

"_Thanks for the tip" Inuyasha said as he narrowed his eyes at her_

_Kagome continued to laugh as Inuyasha tried to clean himself off. _

"_Oh, hold on" Kagome said as she wiped some of the smoothie off his neck with her index finger and licked it off to taste it_

"_Hmm, not bad" Kagome said with a smile _

_-End Flashback-_

A small smile appeared on her face, although it looked more like a grimace then anything since she hadn't smiled in so long.

"The look on his face was priceless." She murmured as more tears built up in her eyes. Kagome quickly pushed the memory out of her mind as she closed the refridgerator door. "I;m not all that hungry after all," She said as she dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. "I'm sure Sango's not gonna wanna eat either."

Kagome shuffled out of the kitchen and went outside to check the mail. The warm summer air tangled her hair and the hot sun warmed her body. "I love the summer." She whispered as she walked to the mailbox at the end of the driveway.

She reached inside and pulled out a small stack of envelopes.

"Junk, junk, junk," She said as she flipped through them. "What's this?"

There in her hands was a cream colored envelope with her name and address on it, but no return address. She walked back into the mansion and tore it open. She scanned the letter and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh. My. Kami." She gasped. "Sango!" She yelled as she ran back up the stairs to Sango's room.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped as she opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she dabbed her eyes with a tear stained tissue.

"Look at this!" She said as she handed her the paper.

Sango took it and read it over carefully.

_Hey girls, it's Miroku. I really shouldn't be writing to you guys for two very important reasons. 1.) It'll only make it harder for you two and 2.) If Inuyasha finds out about this, he'll murder me. But I wrote this just to let you girls know that we're still alive and how we're doing. Well to tell you the truth, we're not doing as well as we could be doing. We haven't won many races and we don't have much money left. Inuyasha's been getting really mad and upset aout everything lately, so in other words, he has an even shorter fuse then before. He's also been drinking a lot. Now I'm not saying he's an alcoholic or anything but he never really drank before and now he's been having almost five beers everyday (which costs a lot of money). Every now and then we'll catch him staring off into space (obviously thinking about you Kagome, even if he denys it). Oh! Tell Sango I love her with all my heart, eben though I never said it in so many words. I'm not gonna tell you where we are because then you'll come after us, but I will say that we are still in the country, but we're a ways away from Tokyo. Well, I guess that's all I need to tell you guys. Just take care of yourselves and remember that we love you no matter what happens got it? I'll try to write again when I can._

_-Miroku_

Sango's eyes teared up as she stared at the letter in her hands. Kagome could feel her eyes stinging from salt water that was now pouring out of them even though she was grinning like an idiot. Sango suddenly leaned over and enveloped Kagome in a warm hug. Kagome smiled even more as she hugged her back.

"They actually remember us," Sango cried happily into Kagome's shoulder. "I can't believe it!"

"I know, I ca't believe it either," Kagome replied. "He loves you."

Sango smiled for the first time in two months. "I know, I love him too."

"We'll have to keep this," Kagome said as she pulled away from Sango so she could see her smile.

She nodded as her smile broadened. "Definitely."

"You know, that's the first time I saw you smile in the whole two months." Kagome pointed out as she smiled too. Not her usual fake smile she had gotten used to over the past months, a _real _smile.

"I know, this is the first time I saw you really smile in the whole two months too." Sango replied.

Kagome giggled, although it felt foreign to her, and snatched the paper and stared at it for a minute. _'He really does think about me,' _She sighed happily in her mind.

"Okay, where should we put this?" Sango asked as she gestured toward the letter.

"Hm, well we have to date it so we know exactly what day it was when we got it."

"Okay, where's a pen?"

Kagome got up and ran out of the room for a minute and returned with a pen in hand. She popped the cap off of it and wrote: _July 25, 2008_ on the top of the letter.

"Okay we're all dated," She said. "Now we just have to find a place for it."

They both thought for a minute about where they should put the first letter from Miroku. An idea popped into Kagome's head.

"We could put it in heaven," She said.

"Where?"

"I never showed you, but I have my own heaven and hell here."

"You do? Where?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Well heaven's in my closet and hell's in the basement," Kagome explained. "It seemes fitting cause my closet is in my room which is at the highest part of the house and the basement is the lowest part of the house."

"You _have _to show me!" Sango cried happily, a huge smile gracing her face.

Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Kagome led Sango to her room, down the secret passageway, and finally to the huge white door.

"You ready?" Kagome asked, not really sure if _she _was ready herself.

"Totally." Sango replied excitedly.

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the huge white room. They both walked inside and Kagome could feel her eyes tearing up as she looked at everything she once shared with Inuyasha.

"Oh wow Kagome," Sango gasped as she took everything in. "It's beautiful."

Kagome smiled weakly as a single tear glided down her face.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, sort of sounding like a concerned mother.

Kagome looked at Sango from under her thick eyelashes as she spoke. "I took…him…here."

All of a sudden. Kagome felt warm arms around her and she could hear Sango whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry Kags."

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. "Me too."

Sango pulled away from her and smiled as she held out the letter from Miroku. "I think you should find a place for it."

Kagome smiled as she took the paper and walked over to the big white grand piano. She let her hand glide along the surface as she remembered what took place here.

_-Flasback-_

"_You can play the piano?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind her_

"_Yep, I've been playing since I was eleven" Kagome replied, "This was always my favorite song to play"_

_Inuyasha looked at the music and saw the title in bold print at the top. It read 'We're in Heaven (Candlelight Version)'. _

"_Play it for me" Inuyasha said softly_

_Kagome smiled up at him as she scooted over on the bench and patted the spot next to her, signaling for him to sit down. Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to her as she cracked her fingers and started playing. Inuyasha's mouth fell open as soon as she started playing. He watched in awe as Kagome's fingers glided effortlessly across the keys. She looked at him while she played and giggled at his expression._

"_You didn't think I could play this good huh?" Kagome asked with a smile_

_Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her fingers and looked into her eyes._

"_It's not that, it's just I've never heard anyone play this good" He replied as he looked back down at her fingers_

_Kagome looked back at her fingers as well to make sure she hit all the right keys. Another few minutes passed and the song drifted to an end as Kagome pulled her fingers away from the keys and smiled at Inuyasha._

"_So what did you think?" She asked_

_Inuyasha looked at her with the same awed expression on his face._

"_Wow" Inuyasha choked out, "That was amazing"_

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome smiled to herself as hot tears fell down her face. She lifted the top of the bench and gently laid the paper in the space there with all of her sheet music.

"I think we should put it in here." She whispered softly as she stared down at the letter.

Sango nodded. "Good idea."

Kagome turned to Sango as she wiped the tears from her face. "So does this mean we're out of our depression?"

"I don't think so," Sango replied. "But it's definitely a step in the right direction."

'_Yeah, it'll take a whole lot more then a letter to get us back to normal.' _Kagome thought as she glanced at the sheet music that was still on the stand. She noticed it was the same song she played for Inuyasha and another tear made it's way down her cheek.

"You know, I never heard you play this." Sango said as she leaned on the top of the piano.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she quickly switched she sheet music with another one of her favorite pieces, knowing she wouldn't be able to play that one. At the top of the music, it read: 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. She closed the bench and sat down as she took a deep breath and started playing…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay, that's chapter 20. If you guys wanna hear the song Kagome plays for Sango, look up: Yiruma - Kiss the Rain, on you tube. It's such a beautiful song and it's my favorite one by him. Don't forget to review or PM me! (and if you listen to the song, tell me what you think of it)

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101:)


	21. Chapter 21: Two Steps Back

**A/N: **Bonjour everyone! It's me again and I brought you the next chapter of Dangerous to Love. I really hope you guys like it! This week has been pretty stressful for me, and it's not even over yet! On Monday and Tuesday we had the science PSSA's, which were so retarded I might add. Then on Wednesday, my bff Branden got an e-mail from his gf saying that she wanted to take a "break" so now I'm helping him get through it. Then yesterday I had a big wellness test on nutrition and crap like that and I have to memorize part of the periodic table of elements for my science class. Then today I had a huge science test on the elements we have to memorize and we have to do a 100 point project on an element of our choice. Phew! Talk about stressful, I don't even know how I got the time to type all this up. Well, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Here's chapter 21!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 21

Last Time

She closed the bench and sat down as she took a deep breath and started playing…

Now - August 11, Mid Afternoon

Kagome got up from her bed and checked the clock. It was 2:48 PM. She sighed and went to her closet. She walked down the pure white passageway, opened the big white door, and entered the huge white oasis yet again.

It's been about two weeks since the girls got their first letter from Miroku and he hasn't written back yet. Kagome and Sango knew he wouldn't write again for another few months, but they couldn't stop themselves from running to check the mail every morning. Things have gotten a little better, not much but every step counts. Kagome still drinks NyQuil, but not as much as she used to since now she knows that Inuyasha thinks of her. Every day for the past two weeks Kagome has been going to her heaven and has played her piano. Even though she always ended up crying, it made her feel closer to Inuyasha, almost like he could hear her.

Kagome walked over to the piano and pulled out new sheet music to play.

"Hm, let's go with this one," She whispered to herself as she set the new music on the stand. "I think he'll like this one."

At the top of the music in bold print read: **"Do You?" by Yiruma**. Yiruma is Kagome's favorite pianist and she knows how to play almost every one of his songs. Kagome sat downat the piano and gently ran her fingers over the smooth ivory keys. She positioned her fingers over the correct keys, gazed at the sheet music, and started playing. The soft sound of the piano echoed through the room as she played and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes as her fingers ran over the keys automatically, never missing or hitting a wrong note. She could feel the vibrations from the strings run up her arms from her fingers as they moved gracefully across the ivory. Kagome could picture Inuyasha in her mind, which only made her smile and tear up at the same time. She could see every detail of him, his hair, his skin, his eyes. But the most important and best thing about her hallucinatory Inuyasha was the big smile that graced his face, showing off brilliant white fangs. Once she opened her eyes, even thought she really didn't want to, a few small tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the piano keys she was currently still playing. The gentle song soon drfted to an end as a smile took over Kagome's face.

"How was that?" She asked, not expecting any answer.

"Amazing." A gentle voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she gasped. She quickly tunred around, but no one was there. Her eyes darted around the room, but everything was exactly the same.

"Must be my imagination again," She said as she took another look around the room. "but they never sounded so real."

Kagome got up and quickly walked out of her heaven and back into her bedroom. The bright August sun peered through her window, lighting her room with it's rays.

"I so have to get outside." She told herself as she walked out of her room, down the hall, and down the stairs.

Before she reached the front door, she turned off into the kitchen and bragged an apple from the refrisgerator.

"Might as well eat _something_." She said. "Especially since I haven't really eaten in so long."

She took a big bite of her apple as she went out the back door that led to the huge backyard. Kagome stood in the soft jade grass and took a deep breath as she looked into the forest at the back of the yard. A gentle breeze swayed the tall trees and made a haunting whistling sound as it blew through the treetops. Kagome turned to go back inside, but stopped and hesitated. She looked back at the now still forest. She felt the dense trees calling her, reeling her in like a magnet. She took another bite of her apple as she slowly took a step forward.

"I'll just go back there quick," She bargained. "just to get it out of my system."

She threw her apple on the ground as birds quickly swooped down and started picking at it. She started toward the forest, took a deep breath, and walked into the dense trees. Kagome could see the moss and fern covered trail that she and Inuyasha had taken and decided to follow it, just to see if she could find the perfect meadow she once saw. After ten minutes of walking, Kagome thought she was getting lost. Everything about the forest looked the same and the trail was getting less and less visable. Kagome stopped and sat on a large log to keep herself from panicking. She stopped to listen to the sounds that she always heard radiating from the forest, but everything was quiet. She couldn't even hear anything moving, like time had stopped. Kagome suddenly didn't feel alone at all. In fact, she felt like she was being watched. All of a sudden, a twig snapped from behind her. Kagome gasped as she quickly turned around, but nothing was there.

"Okay, this is getting really freaky." She whispered to herself as she tried to control her frantic heartbeat.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and kept following the trail, determined to find the meadow. Another twenty-five minutes passed and still no meadow. Kagome was really getting worried now. A warm breezed washed through the trees and tangled her hair around her face.

"Follow the violets." A barely audible whisper said as the wind blew.

Kagome could hear the voice but it sounded ghostly, like the wind was whispering to her. She thought the voice sounded very familiar, but it was way too quiet to be completely sure. Although it sounded a lot like _his_ voice. As soon as the wind died off, so did the voice.

"Follow the violets?" She repeated as she looked around on the ground for any violets to follow.

Kagome looked around and saw little purple-blue flowers dotting the forest. She glanced around with nervous eyes.

"This is definitely getting freaky." She said as she started in the direction the violets were going.

Kagome did what the "wind" had said and followed the tiny purply-blue blooms until they slowly started dying off, getting fewer and fewer the deeper into the forest she went. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the violets behind her that she had already passed.

"Keep going." That same barely audible voice said.

Kagome's heart hammered against her rib cage as she stood perfectly still, testing it, trying to see if it would get louder so she could recognize it better.

"Keep going." It said again, this time louder and it sounded closer then before.

Kagome swore her heart was going to burst by how fast and hard it was beating. Since the voice was louder now, she could tell who's voice it was. It was _him_.

"My imagination is really running wild today." Kagome told herself, trying to calm down.

She was about to ask him something, but she quickly pushed it out of her head and kept following the very few violets that were left leading the way. _'He can't really be here…can he? No, that's impossible.' _

After following what few violets she had left, Kagome could finally see the light shining from behind the last layer of trees. Kagome's eyes started tearing up as she slowly headed toward the light. Once she stepped through the trees, the bright white light blinded her yet again. As soon as her eyes adjusted, the sheer beauty of the meadow hit her like a Mac truck. The meadow was exactly as she remembered it, which was what hurt the most. The tall grass swayed in the wind with the big white daisies. The bubbling of a stream came from down farther and the bright white sun shone brighter here the anywhere else. Crystal tears streamed down her face as she took it all in. Kagome scanned the meadow and saw a few monarch butterflies floating gracefully from flower to flower. Kagome could feel her knees shaking and threatening to buckle from underneath her and she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Even though the meadow was as beautiful as ever, it felt empty, like something was missing. The meadow didn't seem to have the magic it once had and Kagome knew exactly what was missing from this perfect picture. Kagome's knees buckled and she found herself kneeling in the dry grass. Her breaths started getting short and raspy as sparkling tears fell from the point of her chin onto the ground. She closed her eyes as images from the first meadow trip slowly creeped into her mind.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do ya think?" He asked_

_Kagome looked up at him and nodded, still trying to get the breath that the beauty of the meadow took away from her. _

_Inuyasha chuckled softly at her again as he fell backward into the lush white daisies. Kagome giggled as she looked down at him, finally remembering how to breath correctly. Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and looked up at Kagome. She turned and fell backwards into the flowers as well and landed right next to Inuyasha as she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her body. They both laid there for a few minutes in silence just taking everything in. Kagome took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the daisies, as she leaned up on her elbows and looked over at the hanyou laying next to her. _

"_So" Kagome started, "How did you find this place?"_

_Inuyasha laughed softly as he leaned up on his elbows and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. _

"_I was just taking a walk-well more like a run-when I stumbled across it" Inuyasha replied_

_Kagome smiled happily as she got up on her knees and sat back down on her feet. She studied Inuyasha's face and her eyes wandered to his clawed hands. She slowly reached over and gently ran her fingertips over his fingers and along the surface of his long, sharp claws. She cocked her head to the side as she picked up his hand and turned it this way and that, making sure his claws were real since they didn't look real at all._

_Inuyasha face was slowly turned pink as he breathed in and out trying to keep calm._

"_Wow" Kagome breathed as she held his hand in hers and stared at his claws, "They're so long"_

_Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he watched her investigate his hand. Kagome looked at him and smiled._

"_I hope you don't mind" She said with a smile, "But I just can't help myself"_

"_I don't mind" He replied with a mischievous grin_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and she could feel the blood rush to her face. Inuyasha sat up cross legged and stared at Kagome as she ran her fingers gently over his skin, barely touching him at all. She finally placed his hand back down on the soft grass as she slowly rose to her feet and smiled down at him. Kagome turned and started walking slowly through the meadow. Once she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her, she turned around and smiled brightly at him._

"_Hey! You coming?" She called over to him as she giggled_

_Kagome watched as he rose to his feet and then he suddenly disappeared in a blur. A wave of panic swept over her as she blinked a few times and looked all around her. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, mostly to herself, as she spun in circles still looking for the missing hanyou_

"_Right here" He whispered in her ear from behind her_

_A gasp of fright escaped her as she quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her holding a big white daisy. Kagome put one hand to her heart as relief quickly took over. Inuyasha smiled amusedly at her as a quick laugh irrupted from his throat. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Gee, thanks for the heart attack" Kagome said as she fought to control her rapid heartbeat_

"_Sorry" He replied as he twirled the daisy between his fingers_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha took the daisy and swept it behind her ear along with a stray lock of hair. Kagome blushed scarlet as she looked at the ground and hesitantly looked at him from under her thick black lashes. _

"_I think we'd better get back" Inuyasha said _

_Kagome sighed sadly as she took another look around the beautiful meadow that was slowly darkening. _

"_Promise me something" Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes_

"_I already did" he replied with a grin _

"_Promise me something else too" Kagome said_

"_Alright" Inuyasha said_

"_Promise me that we'll come back here soon" She said with a hopeful smile_

"_Alright, I promise that I'll take you here again soon" Inuyasha replied_

_Kagome smiled as she giggled and nodded. _

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, although they were blurry and clouded from the tears. She carefully laid down on her side in the warm, dry grass as her sobs continued. Kagome felt something feather light touch her hand and she realized a big monarch butterfly was perched on it. A slow, ragged smile played with her lips as she stared at the beautiful creature. Her eyes scanned the bright orange and the black spots and splotches that graced its delicate wings that pumped smoothly as it sat on her hand. Suddenly, the butterfly reminded her of Inuyasha, something beautiful and delicate that found her on complete accident. She even noticed that the color of the wings were similar to the color of Inuaysha's eyes, although they were a little too orange instead of the gentle yellow-gold she was used to. Kagome brought her hand closer to her and the butterfly got up and flew away back into the meadow. That reminded her of Inuyasha too, just as she was getting close he got up and left without any warning whatsoever. Her eyes started tearing up again as a warm breeze swayed the tall green grass around her. She wasn't even having any hallucinations anymore, all she could hear was the sound of the wind and her broken sobs. It's like just as she was getting better, she had to go and tear herself apart again. Kagome could see the sky above her changing from a light blue to shades of pink, orange, and red from the corner of her eye.

'_It's getting late…' _She thought. _'I should get home…'_

Kagome tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen. It was just like the time when Inuyasha first left, she lost complete control of her body.

"Not again," She groaned quietly as more tears drizzled down her porcelain skin. "Please…not again."

Kagome's heart started throbbing as it beat inside her and she could feel herself falling apart. She laid in the meadow for what seemed like days, but only turned out to be hours. The gorgeous sunset that she normally enjoyed faded into a deep blue shade and all the monarchs seemed to disappear. The gentle white daisies that seemed so happy and bright in the sunlight, now looked ghostly and lonely in the silver glow of the moon. Kagome tried and tried to get a grip on her sanity, but it always seemed to slip away and another breakdown of tears and memories would start up again. She could hear the crickets singing their song and her eyelids started getting heavy.

"I'll just lay here," She whispered to herself as she yawned. "Maybe he'll come back for me."

Kagome closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, that's chapter 21. Don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101:)


	22. Chapter 22: Dreams or Reality?

**A/N: **Bonjour everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, my life has just been ridiculously crazy for the past few weeks so I didn't get a chance to write very much. Everything from getting a boyfriend, cheating on him (although I really didn't mean to), breaking up with him, and getting together with the guy I cheated on him with happened over last weekend which is insane! Anyway, thanx to all my readers and reviewers! I luv you guys and you all rock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 22

Last Time

"I'll just lay here," She whispered to herself as she yawned. "Maybe he'll come back for me."

Kagome closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

Now - August 12, Early Morning

"Kagome,"

Kagome could hear someone saying her name but she was sure she was still asleep.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" He asked, he sounded worried.

'_Inuyasha…'_ She thought as she kept her eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a burning sensation in her throat and chest. She realized that she wasn't breathing, although she couldn't remember why. Kagome could feel someone's warm breath on her face as they put their ear to her nose, trying to hear if she was breathing she guessed. Kagome knew she wasn't breathing and the searing pain in her throat got worse.

'_Breathe…' _She told herself. _'Breathe…'_

She finally sucked in a slow, ragged breath and exhaled slowly, blowing her breath onto the other person's face.

"Kagome?" They asked in a whisper. "It's me…Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart almost completely stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat. He didn't miss that.

"Kagome?" He asked anxiously, his voice twisted with worry. "Kagome you need to breathe."

Kagome knew this was a dream…it _had _to be. Inuyasha wouldn't just come back, she knew that, even though she imagined it ore times then she could remember. Kagome kept her eyes closed, trying to hold into the dream, never wanting to wake up.

"Breathe Kagome," Inuyasha instructed her gently. "You need to breathe."

Kagome drew in another slow breath as she involuntarily ran her hand over the cool grass. She was still in the meadow. She slowly and carefully started breathing normally again, not wanting to do anything that might disturb her perfect dream.

"Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked. "Can you speak?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No," She whispered. "I'm not hurt…"

She heard the sigh of relief that escaped his thoat once her heard her voice. "Good, can you open your eyes?"

"I don't wanna," She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I don't want this dream to end." She replied softly.

"It's not a dream," He said. "open your eyes."

Kagome bit her lip. "Promise you'll be here?"

She felt him brush her bangs out of her eyes. "Yes, I swear."

Kagome's hands shook as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing light blue orbs. At first she didn't see anything but the grass and the pale light from the still rising sun, but then she saw a lock of sparkling silver hair fall in front of her gaze. Kagome couldn't contain the gasp that came from her throat, though it sounded strangled and raspy. She turned her head so she was looking up and she saw him, the object of all her fantasies and dreams for the past three months was right in front of her, smiling his perfect heart-breaking smile. Kagome bit her lip again as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes and she quickly looked away, back at the tall grass.

"You're not real," She whispered as tears glittered down her cheeks. "You're not real."

"Of course I am," He replied. "I'm as real as I've ever been."

She shook her head. "No you're not."

"Kagome-"

"You wouldn't just come back!" She interrupted. "You're not real, just another one of my hallucinations."

"You're right, I wouldn't just come back for anything," He said. "I came back for _you_."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as tears spilled out and onto the grass she was still laying on.

"Didn't you get my letter and the CD I left you?" He asked as he stroked her raven tresses.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I got them."

"And do you remember what they said?"

Kagome turned and looked up at him. "You said you loved me."

He smiled down at her and nodded. "I do Kagome, that's why I came back. I'm in love with you."

More tears leaked out of her eyes as Kagome absorbed those words. _'He loves me…he's in love with me.'_

"If you love me," She began. "why did you leave me?"

"I left because I thought that if I stayed it would only put you in danger." He replied as he slid her raven strands through his fingers. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you're going to leave again?" She asked as more tears built up in her eyes. "I _knew_ this was a dream!"

"Kagome, this isn't a dream and I'm not leaving…not again." Inuyasha said as he wiped her tears away.

"This _is_ a dream," She insisted as she tried to calm down. "and you _are _leaving again, I _know _you will."

"No I won't," Inuyasha repeated gently. "I promise."

"You've broken plenty of promises before," Kagome reminded him. "why should this time be any different?"

"Because I swear to you, I'm not going anywhere."

"But I'm still asleep," Kagome groaned. "and you won't be here when I wake up."

"You _are _awake," Inuyasha said. "I'll prove it to you."

Inuyasha put his hands on both sides of her face and leaned in close to her.

"Stop," She whispered once she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Please."

"Why?" He asked. "I have to prove you're awake, right?"

"Because it'll be too hard when you leave again." She replied.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Fine, then it'll be too hard when I wake up." Kagome rephrased.

He growled again. "You _are _awake."

Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha pressed his lips passionately to hers. All of Kagome's protests completely evaporated from her mind and all she could think about was Inuyasha's heady scent enveloping her.

'_Wow, my dreams never felt this real.' _Kagome thought as Inuyasha's lips traveled from her lips, to her cheek, to her temple, and down her jaw, back and forth.

"I love you." He whispered against her temple.

Kagome smiled, liking the sound of that.

"I love you too." She whispered back as his lips found hers again.

Inuyasha's hands traveled to her shoulders before he settled them on the grass on both sides of her body. Kagome carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, securing him to her. Once they both started getting light headed, they broke apart for some much needed oxygen.

"Ready to go back to the house?" Inuyasha asked. "Miroku already surprised Sango."

She shook her head. "I can't get up."

He chuckled. "That's okay Angel, I'll carry you."

Inuyasha swept her up in his arms bridal-style and smiled down at her.

"Think you can take another run?"

Kagome laughed, really laughed, for the first time in months. "Yeah, I think I can handle it."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as they took off running. Kagome could feel the wind whipping at her face and ruffling her hair. She could also feel Inuyasha's arms holding her, something she feared she'd never feel again.

'_This ca't be real,' _She told herself. _'But it feels too real to be a dream…'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "we're here, you can open your eyes now."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sure enough, they were at a stand still at the back of her backyard. Inuyasha moved to put her back on her feet, but she whimpered and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled and buried her face into his shirt and inhaled his perfect scent that always radiated from him.

"I just want you to hold me," She finally replied. "You finally came back and I've lived too long without you, so can you please…just hold me?"

Inuyasha smiled and pressed his lips to her hair, inhaling her vanilla bean scent (mmm, my favorite!). He walked over to a big sakura tree at the very beginning of the forest and sat down with his back against the trunk and Kagome on his lap. A big gust of wind whirled around them, causing many of the soft pink sakura petals to float in the wind around them. Kagome rested her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it softly. Inuyasha smiled and stroked her dark hair from her head all the way to the small of her back. They sat in silence for an immeasurable minute, just listening to each other breathe.

"Can you hear it?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Hear what?"

"The music."

"What music?"

"If you listen close enough you can always hear music."

"I can't hear it."

"Then I'll sing it to you."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she snuggled into his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck slightly.

"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes.  
And save these questions for another day," He sang softly.

Kagome sighed happily and yawned involuntarily.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded. "I haven't really slept in so long."

"Then I'll sing you to sleep."

She giggled drowsily. "Okay."

"I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you,  
And you should always know.  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away…" He continued gently.

Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to Inuyasha sing her back to sleep. _'I can't believe he actually came back.' _She thought as she yawned again and nuzzled playfully at his neck.

Inuyasha chuckled and held her closer to him as he continued singing her lullaby. When he got to the very last verse, he whispered it to her just like he did the first time.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on.  
They never die, that's how you and I will be."

Kagome let one single tear slide down her cheek when she heard that part. Her favorite part.

"Pomise you won't leave again…please?" She said weakly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I swear." He said as he wiped away her tear and kissed her hair again. "I'll be right here."

Kagome smiled. "Good…I love you."

"I love you too Angel." Inuyasha replied. "I always have."

She sighed and smiled. "Me…too…"…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There you go! Inuyasha and Miroku finally came back! YAY!! Thanx for reading and don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	23. Chapter 23: Reunited

**A/N: **Bonjour everyone! It's me again and I have chapter 23 for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Well, I actually don't have anything interesting to tell you guys about this time, so I'm just gonna cut right to the chapter. Thanx to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 23

Last Time

"I love you too Angel." Inuyasha replied. "I always have."

She sighed and smiled. "Me…too…"…

Now - August 12, Late Night

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she yawned. She noticed she was laying on something, the ground maybe, but then it moved.

'_Okay, that's definitely not the ground.' _She thought as she tried to remember what happened.

She looked down to see what was under her, but it was too dark to see anything really. She carefully felt around beneath her and she could feel something cloth-like, like a shirt. Then it all came back to her. Everything from the waking up in the meadow to the falling asleep under the sakura tree. Kagome continued to feel around and she felt something so soft and smooth, she swore it was silk. She lifted it to her face and squinted her eyes, trying to see what it was. She moved it back and forth and it shined a smooth silver color in the dim light of the first quarter moon. Then it came to her.

'_His hair,' _Kagome gasped in her mind. _'Wow…it's so soft…' _

Kagome continued to rub the lock of milky silver between her fingers, marveling at the texture of it on her skin. She moved her other hand around and she felt something firm and muscular to her right. She slowly felt around the other side of it and felt a sort of knob, his elbow. She traced it down about a foot or so and felt a hand that automatically laced with hers when she touched it. A huge smile spread across her face as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Is my sleeping beauty awake?" Inuyasha groaned quietly as he yawned.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah and I've been waiting for my prince charming to wake up too."

He smiled and chuckled as he swept a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Well I'm awake now."

She giggled softly and blushed a bright shade of rosy pink at his simple touch. Inuyasha smiled lovingly up at her as he noticed the lock of hair she was holding.

"You like my hair huh?"

Kagome blushed even brighter as she quickly dropped the silky strands. This only made Inuyasha laugh.

"And to think _you _wanted to cut it off." He chuckled.

"I did?" Kagome asked confusedly. "When?"

"That day we picked out theme songs for everyone, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" She gasped as the memory resurfaced. "That's because it kept getting tangled around me."

"Kinda like now?"

"What do you…?" Kagome trailed off as she looked around her and saw the long, silver tresses wrapped all around her. "Oh."

"Yeah," He said with a toothy grin. "but this time I don't wanna untangle you."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, really." Inuyasha replied as he leaned up and kissed her lips gently.

Kagome smiled as she kissed him back and placed her hands on either side of his body. She felt the warn grass underneath them and for the first time, realized that they were still outside. She also noticed the soft sound of the summer crickets singing their sweet song all around them as they kissed. Inuyasha leaned back down against the grass, breaking the kiss. Kagome smiled brightly and laced her other hand with his so both their hands were bonded together. Inuyasha smiled, a big all out-fang-showing smile that made his golden-yellow eyes seem even more vibrant in the soft glow of the summer moon. Kagome smiled and squeezed both his hands as she lost herself in the topaz sea that was his eyes. Inuyasha looked up over her shoulder at the inky summer night sky and smiled even wider.

"Lay on your back." He instructed.

"Huh?" Kagome replied, barely able to tear her gaze from his eyes.

"Turn over and lay on your back," Inuyasha repeated. "I want you to see the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yeah, the sky."

"But I can't, I'm all tangled up in you." Kagome said, quoting what she said that day they chose theme songs.

"Then ust this once, I'll untangle you." Inuyasha said with a smile as he carefully pulled his hair from around her body.

Once she was free from his hair, Kagome rolled off of Inuyasha and onto her back on the grass. Kagome gazed up at the sky and was speechless. The black August sky was littered with sparkly stars and the first quarter moon hung to the left of the Higurashi Mansion. Not only that, but in the stars Kagome saw the words "I love you" spelled out across the sky.

"Oh my Kami," She gasped in awe. "How did you…?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Like it?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I love it." She replied.

"Good, I hoped so."

"How did you do all of this?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Projector."

"What?"

Inuyasha pointed to the roof of the mansion. "See that teeny tiny little box on the roof?"

Kagome squinted and nodded slightly. "Yeah?"

"That's how I did that," He explained as he motioned to the sky. "I got an 'I Love You.' star slide and projected it onto the sky so it looked like the stars were spelling it out."

"Very clever." Kagome commented as smiled up at the stars again.

"I know," Inuyasha replied smugly. "it's a surprise for Sango too from Miroku."

Just then, as if on cue, the back door slid open and out stepped Sango and Miroku, although Miroku had his hands over her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagom leaned up on their elbows and silently watched Miroku surprise Sango.

"Can I see now?" Sango giggled as Miroku positioned her on the back patio.

"Not yet," Miroku replied as he held his hands over her eyes.

Sango continued to giggle with excitement as she waited impatiently for Miroku to let her see the so-called surprise he told her about. Miroku looked up at the spot in the sky where the projection was supposed to be to make sure it was still there. It was.

"Okay," Miroku said. "open your eyes."

Miroku lifted his hands from her eyes and pointed to where the prjection was. Sango followed where he was pointing and her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Oh, wow." She gasped as she stared at the "I love you." projection in the stars. "It's beautiful."

Miroku smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I _love _it," She corrected. "I can't believe it."

He chuckled. "Well believe it cause I mean every word of it."

A huge smile stretched across her face as Sango turned around and planted a kiss right on his lips. Miroku smiled and pulled away after a few minutes.

"Does that mean you love me too?" He asked as he ran his hands down the satin of her pajama shorts.

Sango giggled. "Of course."

"Good, I thought so because of the kiss but I wasn't completely sure." He said sarcastically.

Sango laughed and wrapped her arms around Miroku's shoulders and kissed him again.

"Awww!" Inuyasha said, loud enough so they could hear him. "How sweet."

Sango and Miroku broke their kiss and smiled at the duo laying under the sakura tree.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Miroku said teasingly. "it's not like _you _didn't do the exact same thing."

"Yeah, but when _I _did it, it wasn't so cheesy." He replied quickly.

"Puh-leeze, yours was plenty cheesy." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha shoulder checked her playfully as a dark blush crept onto his face.

"Awww!" Sango cooed teasingly. "He's blushing!"

Inuyasha blushed more. "Shut up Sango before I come after you."

"Oh boy, I'm scared now." She said sarcastically as she rolled her chocolate eyes. "Puh-leeze."

"Oh you're on now." Inuyasha said as he got to his feet.

"You better know how to run Sango!" Kagome called as she giggled.

Sango broke away from Miroku's embrace with an amused smile gracing her lips and gave Inuyasha the "bring it on" sign with her hand.

"Bring it on dog boy." She called. "And I'll have you know I was the number one runner in track since freshman year."

"You'll need a lot more then three years of number one running to outrun _me_." Inuyasha said as he crouched into position. "I'll even give you a ten second head start."

"How generous of you." Sango replied as she too got into position.

They stared each other down for a minute before Sango sprang into a run. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched as she ran down the yard at incredible speed, for a human anyway. A small smirk stretched across Inuyasha's face, signaling that he's reached ten on his ten second head start promise.

"Run Sango! Run!" Miroku called to her as Inuyasha launched into his cheetah-like run.

Sango screamed and laughed at the same time as she came crashing to the ground, the result of being tackled by Inuyasha. He wrestled her down onto her stomach and locked both hands behind her back, holding her wrists together with only one hand.

"Got her!" He called back to Kagomr and Miroku as he waved his free hand above his head.

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and laughed. Kagome got up and made her way over to the porch that Miroku was still standing on and wrapped her arms arounf him in a hug.

"Hey there my little Miss Speed Racer," Miroku said as he chuckled and hugged her back. "What's with all the sudden love?"

Kagome giggled and hugged him tighter. "We never did get a chance to reunite properly."

"Oohh, sounds kinky." He replied with a sly smirk.

Kagome giggled again and pulled away from their hug while slapping Miroku's chest playfully. "You're such a perve."

"Old habits die hard," Miroku replied. "Besides, what Inuyasha doesn't know won't hurt him, or rather me."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah, be careful about that."

Miroku joined in on her laughter as Inuyasha came to a stop with a kicking and screaming Sango draped over his shoulder.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, ignoring Sango's kicks to his gut, like they barely effected him at all.

"Nothing," Kagome replied. "just catching up."

"Cool."

"Is that dinner?" Miroku asked, inspecting the girl thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey!" Sango yelled as she continued to kick at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, who wants the legs?" Inuyasha asked as he gently tugged on her right leg.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Alright, alright, calm down, don't get your panties in a twist."

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha put Sango back on her feet. Sango giggled as she pouted playfully in Miroku's direction. Miroku chuckled as he walked over to her and draped his arm around her shoulders and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Sango smiled as she wiped the extra saliva Miroku left behind on her face with her hand.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

They all laughed again as Miroku swept Sango up bridal-style. "Well if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to. Is that guest room still open to us?"

Kagome fake gagged and giggled. "Yeah, just make sure you clean up after yourselves and throw everything you use away, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Miroku saluted as he carried a giggling Sango into the house.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other and laughed.

"Ya know," He said as he twisted his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "we have some unfinished business too."

Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh really?"

Inyasha nodded as he too took Kagome up in his arms. "Yep."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha carried her into the house and up the stairs. "We'd better go to my room though, I'm afraid of the guest room now."

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Me too."….

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There's chapter 23! Don't forget to review or PM me!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	24. Chapter 24: First Impressions Pt I

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, well firstly I want to thank each and every one of you who voted on the lemon dilema, all of your opinions really helped me make a decision that will satisfy everyone, including me. Okay so my decision was to put a short but not detailed lemon for each of the couples, so there's really no need for any warnings cause nothing really happens in the "lemons" except for some stripping and making out. That, and I'm going to be going away to Florida for vacation next Saturday, July 19th, so I won't be able to update for that week cause I won't be coming back until the 26th, so this might be my last update before I go away but I will more then likely be writing on the plane and while I'm on vacation, so I could possibly have a chapter ready for you guys when I get back. Phew, okay well I think that's all for this author's note, there'll be more info for you guys at the end of this chapter and thanx again for voting!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 24

Last Time

"We'd better go to my room though, I'm afraid of the guest room now."

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Me too."….

Now - August 12, Late Night

Sango laughed as Miroku carried her up the stairs and to the guest room door.

"Wanna open that?" He asked. "My hands are kinda full."

Sango laughed again. "My pleasure." She replied as she reached down and yanked the door open.

"Why thank you my lady." Miroku chuckled as he carried her into the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

"Wait!" Sango said just before they reached the bed.

"What?" Miroku asked confusedly.

"Lock the door," She said. "just in case."

Miroku smiled and chuckled as he put Sango gently on the bad and turned and locked the door. Sango giggled and leaned up on her elbows as she watched him make his way back to her. Miroku slowly walked back to the foot of the bed as Sango got up on her knees in front of him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down on top of her.

"Eager are we?" Miroku asked as he chuckled and looked down at her.

Sango giggled and noddes as she snaked her arms loosely around his shoulders. "You know it."

"That's good." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango giggled again. "Just kiss me."

"My pleasure." Miroku replied as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Sango smiled and giggled into the kiss as Miroku ran his hands under the satin fabric of her pajama shorts. Miroku moved from her lips to her neck as he continued to feel up her thigh and into her shorts. Sango leaned her head back, to give him more room, and let a soft moan roll off her lips. Miroku smiled against her skin and bit down on her neck gently. Sango giggled softly and arched her back to him.

"Turning into a vampire are we?" She asked airily.

"Yep." Miroku chuckled as he toyed with the hem of het shirt and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey the size of Alaska.

Sango moaned again as she squeezed her hands between then and pulled the top few buttons of her shirt open, revealing a healthy amount of cleavage. Miroku smiled again as he slowly kissed down her neck to her cleavage and pulled the rest of the buttons so her shirt was completely open. Sango but her lip as Miroku moved back up her neck to her lips again. She kissed back as she quickly flipped positions and straddled his hips. Miroku placed his hands gently on the backs of her thighs as she broke the kiss and sat on his hips as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He smiled up at her and grinded his hips up against hers. Sango moaned louder as she reached down and undid his pants and carefully worked them off. A huge smile stretched across her face as she noticed the growing "tent" that was forming in Miroku's boxers. Miroku blushed at least fifty shades of tomato red as the bulge in his boxers strained against the fabric.

"You know," Sango started as she crawled back on top of him and played with the top of his boxers. "I can take care of that for you of you want."

"You can huh?" Miroku replied.

"Mm-hmm," She hummed as she nodded and started working his boxers off.

"Mmmm," He hummed in approval. "sounds good to me."

"Oh, I'm sure it does." She said as she winked and pulled his boxers completely off and threw them on the floor.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha carried her up the stairs. Once they reached the hallway, they both heard a loud grunt-like moan come from the end of the long hall, from the guest room to be exact. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other and tried not to laugh as they turned and headed toward Kagome's bedroom. Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha kicked it closed behind them.

"Sounds like Sango and Miroku are having fun." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha put her back on her feet.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as he locked the door. "We can have fun too ya know."

Kagome smiled as she draped her arms around his shoulders. "We can can we?"

Inuyasha nodded as he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer. "Oh yeah."

"Then show me." She whispered as she playfully nibbled on his earlobe.

Inuyasha smiled mischievously. "I'd be happy to." He replied as he whirled around and pressed her against the door and started leaving love bites down her neck.

Kagome giggled weakly as she dug her hands into his glossy silver hair, trying to keep herself from falling over. Inuyasha kissed down as far as he could go before Kagome's tank top got in the way. A low growl bubbled out of his throat as he eyed the garment.

"You'd better not-" Kagome started just before Inuyasha sliced her tank top right up the middle. "rip that." She sighed as the tattered pieces of cloth fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Inuyasha murmured as he continued to lay bites down her chest.

"S-sure you are," Kagome said, trying to gain control of her breathing.

"You're right," He said as he played with the otp of her shorts. "I'm not sorry."

And with that, Inuyasha sliced off her shorts as well. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You're _so _gonna be sorry for that."

"I am am I?" He asked, feigning shock.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushes him back until he was on the bed. "Yes, you are."

The Next Morning - August 13

Kagome yawned as she rubbed het eyes. The sun was especially bright today, the whote light pured in through the windows, lighting up the whole room. Kagome tried to get up but felt something holding her down, something around her waist.

"What the…?" She whispered to herself as she looked behind her and saw a still sleeping hanyou holding her to him. "Oh."

Kagome smiled as she reminisced about the night before. _'Ahh, good times, good times,'_ She sighed silently. _'Now comes the part where I skillfully get out of bed without waking him up.'_

Kagome carefully unwrapped his arms from around her waist and quietly got out of bed, until the blanket caught her foot and she fell that is.

"Ow!" She whispered as she peeked up to make sure she didn't wake Inuyasha up.

"Phew," Kagome sighed when sh saw he was still asleep.

She quietly crawled to her dresser, not risking the chance that she might fall again, and quickly threw on some underwear and a bra before yanking on Inuyasha's oversized t shirt that was four times too big for her and hung down to her knees. The sleeves alone reached her elbows and the body of it made her look like a box.

'_Whatever,' _Kagome thought as she looked at herself in the mirror and ruffled her hair.

After ruffling her hair a bit, kagome made her way out of the room and padded down the hallway and saw Sango coming her way.

"Morning Sunshine," Kagome said with a knowing smile. "Have fun last night?"

Sango giggled and nodded. "We had more then fun."

Kagome giggled with her. "Same here."

"Yeah, I can tell since you're wearing his shirt."

"You're one to talk," Kagome replied as she eyed the violet shirt Sango was wearing. "Damn, why can't Inuyasha wear _regular _sized shirts?"

Sango laughed as she pulled the bottom of Miroku's shirt down so it reached her mid-thigh. "I don't know but I'd rather have his then Miroku's, Inuyasha's looks really comfortable."

Both the girls continued their stimulating comversation about the boys' shirts and why they wouldn't be a different size as the made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen where their chef, Pierre, was cooking up breakfast since he was on vacation for almost three months visiting his family back in Paris.

"_Bonjour Pierre_," They said in unison as they took a seat at the kitchen island.

"_Bonjour mon chéris_," Pierre said cheerfully as he flipped an omelette in the frying pan without using a spatula. "How are we on this _très bien_ morning?"

"_Très_, _très_, _très bien_." They replied with a giggle.

"_Oh la la, _wearing the boyfriend's shirts, a tell-tale sign of a _grande nuit_."

"You have no idea," Kagome said.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Sango added.

Pierre pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "_Mon chéris_ are all grown up."

The girls laughed as Inuyasha and Miroku entered the kitchen.

"Oohh, I smell food." Miroku said as he smelled the air in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked as he nuzzled at Kagome's neck.

"_Omelet de fromage_," Pierre replied as he placed plates in front of the girls.

"_Merci monsieur Pierre_." They said in unison as they started eating.

"Who's the French dude?" Inuyasha whispered as he watched Pierre continue to cook.

"Oh, he's our chef," Kagome said with a mouthful of food. "he was on vacation back in Paris for a while."

"And I thought people only had French chefs in movies." Miroku chimed in as he took a seat next to Sango.

"That's because French people are the best cooks." Sango said.

"_Merci beaucoup madimousielle _Sango." Pierre said as he placed plates in front of the boys as well.

"_Vous êtes bienvenu_," Sango replied as she shoved another big piece of omelete in her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Miroku hummed as he stuffed his face with food. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"See?" Kagome said. "French people really _are _the bext cooks."

"Got that right!" Inuyasha said as he practically inhaled his breakfast.

"Okay, now which on is with _madimousielle _Kagome and which one is with _madimousielle _Sango?" Pierre asked as he placed a bowl of strawberries in the center of the island along with a pitcher of orange juice and four glasses.

"Pierre, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she motioned toward Inuyasha.

"And this is my boyfriend, Miroku." Sango added as she motioned toward Miroku.

Both the boys were too busy eating to notice anything the girls were saying. Kagome, Sango, and Pierre all anime sweat dropped.

"Well, at least they have a big appitiete, _non_?" Pierre said with a nervous laugh.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed nervously. What a wonderful first impression…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Alrighty, there's chapter 24. See? The so-called "lemons" weren't even lemons at all really. Well, I updated my profile and I now have my AIM and Yahoo! Messenger names at the very bottom so then if any of you wanna talk to me off the clock and when I'm actually not working then you can just add me on one or both of those if you have them. I'm also getting together another idea for a story (but that's not in my profile yet, sorry) and I think I'm gonna wait to start writing it until Dangerous to Love is finished (which should be pretty soon). Okay, well I guess that's all I have for you guys for now so auf wiedersehen!

Ich Liebe Dich! (hahaha, I'm going a little crazy with the German lately, it means I luv you),

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	25. Chapter 25: First Impressions Pt II

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, so this is the last chapter of DTL and I really hope you guys like it. I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys (at least I hope you did) and I actually didn't expect to end this story with this chapter, it just kinda happened, but there will be a sequel for those of you who are curious or interested, but it won't be out for a while since I'm working on another story for you guys (which reminds me, I need your help with the new story, but that's for later). Okay, well here's the last chapter of Dangerous to Love!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Chapter 25

Last Time

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed nervously. What a wonderful first impression…

Now - August 13, Mid Afternoon

After a fabulous breakfast of cheese omeletes and lunch of crepes made by the ever fabulous Chef Pierre of Paris, the gang retired to the couch to relax and watch some mind-numbing television.

"So guys, what're we doing today?" Miroku asked as they all stared at the TV.

"Dunno," They replied, keeping their eyes glued to the television set.

"Well we have to do _something,_" He said, tearing his eyes away from the show they were watching. "we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked. "Doing nothing is quite fun, don't you agree?"

"Uh-huh," The girls replied as they nodded.

"Hmmm," Miroku hummed as he grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. "Best to get that out of the way first."

"Hey!" They yelled.

"Good, now I have your attention," He said as he held the remote away from them. "now think of something to do!"

"Okay, how about you guys tell us where you've been for the past three months?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, where _were_ you two?" Sango added as she raised her eyebrow at them.

"Okay, never mind," Miroku said quickly as he tossed the remote back to them. "let's just watch some more TV."

"No, we wanna hear what you guys were up to." Kagome said as she caught the remote.

"Yeah, thanks for the suggestion Miroku." Sango said.

"Yeah, _thanks _Miroku." Inuyasha said as he glared at him.

"No problem," Miroku sighed sarcastically.

"Okay, so let's hear it." The girls said impatiently as they stared eagerly at the boys.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, silently debating who would start. Kagome and Sango watched them intensly, waiting for _someone_ to start explaining.

"Okay," Inuyasha finally started. "we were out racing."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Kagome replied. "we already knew that, we wanna know _where_ you've been, _why_ you left, and _what _was going on." She clarified.

"Well we were in Kyoto for a while and we won a few races and worked up about ten thousand dollars," Inuyasha explained. "But then things started going downhill."

"Yeah, we started loosing a lot of races and we had to give away more then half of our money to other gangs because of lost bets," Miroku chimed in. "That, and we started getting really depressed so we started drinking, not hardcore alcoholic drinking, but enough to get a buzz."

"Then we moved from Kyoto to Kazuno to see if we could win anymore races and get more money." Inuyasha took over. "It worked for a little while and we got a little over three thousand dollars from a couple races, so all in all we had around fifteen thousand dollars."

"Then we…you following all this?" Miroku asked, noticing the girls' faces.

"Uh, yeah," They replied. "Keep going."

"Okay, then we moved from Kazuno to Aomori and we talked it through for a while and decided to come back here for you two." He finished.

"Yep, so now you know what's been going on, happy now?" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome cuddled up to him and nuzzled playfully at his neck. "Yes I am actually."

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "How happy?"

"How's about I show you?" She replied as she pressed her lips softly against his neck.

Kagome glanced over at Miroku and Sango and saw that they were already going at it.

'_Should've figured,' _She thought as she turned back to Inuyasha and kissed him.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer as they kissed, enjoying her vanilla bean scent (I have a candle that's vanilla bean scented, omg it's my all time favorite! It smells amazing!). Kagome smiled as well as she straddled his heips and sat on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Inuyasha gently placed hs hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Everyone was so caught up in each other, they didn't even hear the front door open.

"What's going on here?" A booming voice demanded.

Kagome's eyes immediately snapped open as she pulled away from Inuyasha and looked behind her, at the two families standing in the doorway.

"Dad?!" She said, her voice wavering.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Sango asked as she too looked at them, her eyes wide with shock. "How come you're home so early?!"

"The better question is who are these boys and why are they here?" Sango's mother replied as she raised her eyebrow at the girls.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled and giggled nervously. Yet another _wonderful_ first impression.

After everyone was settled, the girls sat their parents down with the boys and explained everything from the time they met to now.

"So can they stay with us?" Kagome asked timidly, already knowing they were in _deep _trouble.

"Absolutely not," Her mother replied. "especially not if they're criminals."

"We're not criminals," Inuyasha blurted. "we've never even been in jail."

"You don't have to get caught to be a criminal," Mr. Higurashi said.

"Please?" Sango pleaded to her parents. "Just until they get a place to stay?"

Sango's parents were silent for a few minutes, actually _considering _it. Sango glanced at Kagome and nodded subtly to her parents as the discussed it.

"And would it be okay if me and Inuyasha stayed with you too?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why would you stay at Sango's when you have a perfectly good home here?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Because I love him and I'm gonna be with him one way or another and if that means moving out, then that's what I'm gonna do." She replied, trying to make her voice sound strong.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked at each other and at Sango's parents. The four teens held their breathe as the parents discussed it in hushed tones so they wouldn't hear. After a few more minutes, the parents seemed to have come to an agreement.

"You're welcome to stay with us Miroku," Sango's parents said calmly.

"And you're welcome to stay with us Inuyasha," Kagome's parents added.

"Really?!" The girls said in unison, shocked by their parents decision.

"As long as they attend school, get a part time job, and proove to us they can behave themselves, then yes." They clarified.

Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and nodded.

"We can do that," The boys said with huge smiles.

"Oh, and you girls are gonna have to do _a lot _of extra work for a long time to make up for this." They added.

Kagome and Sango sighed and nodded. _'Damn, almost got off unscathed.'_…

The End

**Epilogue coming soon!**

**A/N: **There you go, the end of DTL. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Be sure to tell me in a review or PM! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing throughout this whole story, I really appreciate it and I'll see you again soon with the epilogue. Auf wiedersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	26. Epilogue: The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay, well now that the end of DTL is up, read, and reviewed it's time to find out what happens after the end. I sort of set it up for sequel in this chapter but that was my whole point, I need to keep you people coming back for more right? Well, after this chapter I'm gonna post the play list for this whole story (well, all the major events) and not all the songs are gonna match up perfectly with the event it's paired with, but these are the songs I heard in my head when I was writing this story so these are the songs that I put with it. Alright, I think I covered everything, let's get to the beginning of the end shall we? Thanx to all my readers and reviewers throughout this whole story, all of you rock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Dangerous to Love, Epilogue

Last Time

Kagome and Sango sighed and nodded. _'Damn, almost got off unscathed.'_…

Now - December 25, Mid Evening

"Okay, it's Inuyasha's turn," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile as she handed him a gift.

"Thanks Mrs. H," He replied as he tore open the wrapping paper with his nails.

Everything's been pretty normal for the gang since Inuyasha moved in with Kagome and Miroku in with Sango. Inuyasha's been assigned to the guest room and has been closely monitored by Mr. Higurashi (although he never knew it). Miroku's been sleeping in the guest room at Sango's house and has had a guard practically living outside his door at night, since her mother and father have become accustomed to his perverted habits. Both the boys have enrolled in Shikon High and have been going there ever since the beginning of their senior year back in September along with Kagome and Sango. Everyone kept up their end of the bargain since August and the four teens all got part-time jobs at The Green Turtle, a local bar and grill (I took one of my fav restaurants from Ocean City, Maryland ) with Kagome and Sango as waitresses and Inuyasha and Miroku as busboys.

The guys haven't given up their street racing though, keeping it secret from the parents and taking Kagome and Sango along with them, but as long as they don't get caught, it's all good right? The girls have had _a lot _ of chores to do since they let strangers, not to mention felons, into the house, threw a party without permission, took part in a street race, and helped felons escape the police, they're _still_ paying up for all that. But they saw it coming so it's pretty fair considering most parents would never trust their kids again after that. The good news is that no one got pregnant in the four months the two couples have been having sex, so it's a good sign so far.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. H," Inuyasha chuckled as he held up the gray t-shirt that read "Bad To The Bone." on it with a skull and crossbones.

"We thought it fot you well," Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she picked up another gift. "Now it's Sango's turn."

Sango thanked them and opened the small package.

"Oh wow," She gasped as she held up the gold ring incrusted with white diamons all the way around and one big emerald in the middle for her birthstone. "It's beautiful, thank you so much."

"Our pleasure," Mr. Higurashi said with a smile as he picked up an identical gift. "Now here's one for my little girl."

"Where _is _Kagome anyway?" Miroku asked confusedly. "She was here a minute ago."

They all shrugged and looked around the room for her.

"Uh, guys," Kagome said as she came down the stairs holding something behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, sensing her fear.

"Um, I'm pregnant." She replied as she held up the pregnancy test, it had a little pink plus sign on it.

The whole room went silent as they all stared at the test in her hand. This could be a problem…

**The End**

**Dangerous to Love 2: Double Trouble Coming Soon!**

**A/N: **Okay, there's the epilogue. I told you I set it up for the sequel didn't I? Hehe! Can you guess what's gonna happen in the sequel? Well you'll have to wait and see for a while! Thanx again for all the support you guys have given me and continue to give me in my other stories, I couldn't ask for better fans. Well until next time, this is Inuyashagrl101 signing out. Auf wiedersehen!

Luv Ya!,

Inuyashagrl101 (:


	27. Playlist

**A/N: **Guten tag everyone! Okay so here's the play list for DTL and next to the songs I have either K, S, I, M, N, or All in parenthesis, meaning who's point of view it's in, there's a key at the bottom.

Dangerous to Love, Playlist

When the Girls Meet the Boys - "Trouble" by Pink (K&S)

Party Kagome's House - "Live Every Second" by Tokio Hotel (All)

Street Race - "Ready, Set, Go!" by Tokio Hotel (K&I)

Drive-By Shooting - "Over My Head" by The Fray (K)

Hallucinations - "All Around Me" by Flyleaf (K)

When the Boys are Gone - "Untitled" by Simple Plan (K&S) and "Time Stands Still" by All American Rejects (K,S, & N)

In Heaven - "Heaven" by DJ Sammy (slow or techno, it's your pick, K&I)

In Hell - "In Flames" by Dead End (K&I)

Kagome's Return to the Meadow - "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls (K)

First Meadow Visit - "Do You?" by Yiruma (K&I)

The Boys' Return - "Back To You" by Brian Adams (I&M)

Not So Lemony Lemons - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by ? (N)

"Meeting" the Parents - "Hysteria" by Muse (All)

Epilogue - "Accident & Emergency" by Patrick Wolf (All)

Lullaby - "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel (I)

**Key: ****K - Kagome; S - Sango; I - Inuyasha; M - Miroku; N - Narrator (aka me)**


End file.
